Love Across The Realms
by Tecnafan
Summary: Timmy got expelled from Redfountain because of another boys desire for Tecna.Timmy leaves for his realm leaving Tecna in a hurt state.Is this the end of the duo?What has Timmy been doing for the 3 months they havent seen each other?I suck at summariesRR
1. Chapter 1

**Here is fanfiction number 3! This is a story that I've been dying to post. I'm trying to make this an opposite TxT fiction, not Tecna and Timmy, but Timmy and Tecna :O Dun dun duuuun**

**Oh BTW, this takes place after Season 3.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Other Boy

**A**t Redfountain, there is a wide variety of guys. For every guy, a legend is told that his perfect match was at Alfea. (Or in rare cases, at Cloudtower)

But to a young boy named Keith, it was false.

Keith is in the same grade as Timmy. He's medium height, short black hair, and has blue gorgeous eyes that any girl would fall for. He also has freckles. His weapon of choice is a red laser sword.

Keith is sweet, and caring, is a huge fan of technology. He also learned a few things about poetry. He aces in Math.

His entire time at Redfountain, he was looking for that special someone, and the only girl who was even close to that, was Tecna.

But of course, she was taken by one of his classmates, Timmy.

One evening Keith was laying on his bed, thinking of how Tecna could be his.

"She would be mine if Timmy wasn't there," Keith grumbled. "So if Timmy was gone... Tecna would be mine," he smiled.

But how was he going to get rid of Timmy? He was one of the smartest kids in the school.

"The only reason anyone ever leaves Redfountain, is because they get expelled." Keith said.

Suddenly it hit him, he was going to get Timmy expelled.

But how?

Suddenly he heard a swarm of squads outside.

He peered out his window, it was 6 brand new squad ships.  
"Oh yeah, the top 6 specialists have a test tomorrow... and which they fail... would be severe consequences." Keith finally had a plan.

He would dismantle the landing gears on Timmy's squad ship, making it impossible to land. And if he crashed, he would surely be expelled.

Keith started his long walk to the top of Redfountain, where the garage is.

He finally reached the garage.

He found a small clipboard, saying who will be driving each if the squads.

Timmy's was the one right next to him.

He snuck inside of the squad, and used a screwdriver to open up the main control panel.

He found the landing gear and ripped it out.

Keith closed the panel and snuck back up to his room.

He slid the landing gear into his dresser drawer.

Keith fell quickly to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll update ASAP.**

**Well what do you think so far?**

**Oh I also have another story that is already on fanfiction called The Power Within.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lanina15, I'm definitely keeping those songs in my mind for future chapters.**

**Thanks tecnawinx90, thanks for the.... very long review ;)**

Chapter 2: Mayday

It was the morning of the specialists test. They weren't worried at all; except for the fact the Cordatorta would have their asses if anyone damaged their squad, so I guess they were a LITTLE nervous for today.

But to Timmy, he had a bad feeling in the pit if his stomach... and only to the specialists, it seemed to show he was nervous.

"Dude, why are you nervous?" Brandon asked.

"It's nothing, seriously," Timmy replied.

"Well don't be, we've done exercises like this before," Sky slapped him on the back.

Timmy didn't say anything.

"You are just a chicken," Riven said.

"Riven don't start," Sky said.

"Look, come on, we're going to be late," Helia said.

Everyone sighed and walked out.

But little did they all know that this little exercise would be life changing.

The boys walked out onto the landing pads, where Cordatorta stood.

"Look, this is a very easy test, I expect ALL of you to pass," Cordatorta started. "All you need to do is fly one of these one-manned ships to the outskirts of Magix, and land at the coordinates that are already programmed onto your ships."

"Sounds easy enough," Riven boasted.

"Well the outskirts are only bare rocky ground, filled with Electric Storms that will knock the power out of your squad, meaning you will need to think very fast to avoid crashing," Cordatorta replied.

"Now men, to your stations,"

The boys boarded their ship and took off toward the outskirts of Magix.

"Man these things can go fast," Brandon said.

"It's going to take some time to get used to," Helia said.

"Hey Timmy, you still nervous?" Riven joked.

"I'm fine, but something doesn't seem right, I feel there's something wrong with my squad, as if... something's missing," Timmy replied.

"Timmy you're nuts! These are brand new! I think there's something wrong with your nerdy brain there," Riven said.

"Let's hope you're right," Timmy said to himself.

Meanwhile Keith was watching from the bushes just to make sure Timmy took off.

"My plan is working perfectly," Keith said.

But he thought for a minute, "Is it really worth it for ONE girl... Of course it is!"

Keith left and got ready for his class.

The specialists were just arriving into the outskirts; a storm was definitely going to happen.

The ground was a rusty red; there were many small and large rocky hills. It felt as if they traveled to a barren dead planet.

It didn't feel like Magix anymore...

They traveled in complete silence, when they heard the roar of thunder, and the flashes of lightning.

The sky turned a creepy grey.

Everything was going just fine, until the power went out.

They all suddenly began to lose altitude.

"Pull the lever to your right and it should level you out," Sky said.

Everyone did so, and they all glided up. Well, except Timmy.

He pulled it, nothing happened, he was on a collision course with the ground.

"You guys! It's not levelling out!" Timmy panicked.

"Try pulling the steering wheel up, it should level you out," Brandon said.

Timmy did so, but nothing changed.

"The landing gears must not be working right," Timmy said.

"Well what can you do now?" Brandon asked.

"I'm going to dismantle the main computer, it's a long shot but...," Timmy said.

"What?! Timmy have you lost it!?" Helia said.

"It's the only other way, I just have to level the squad manually, no biggie, at least I hope so." Timmy said.

"Well were here for you, as soon as we land, we'll be there ASAP," Sky said.

Timmy hung up the radio, he had to really concentrate.

He opened up the control panel, and found the main computer. He cut the main wires. As soon as Timmy did, his ship went into more of a nosedive.

Timmy was able to level his ship. But he was too close to the ground to pull up.

He hit the ground with a hard smack. Timmy felt his arm scratch up against something, then everything went black...

**I told you I'd update soon :)**

**What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is a little blood in this scene... But VERY minor**

**Also very happy news, Winx club season 4, after its LONG "vacation" is finally back is up and running on YouTube :)**

Chapter 3: Worry

Timmy woke up to the worried faces of his friends.

"Ugh, what happened?" Timmy moaned, he couldn't remember what happened. All he could remember was scratching his arm on something, then that was about it. He sat up and looked around. They were at the outskirts of Magix still.

"You crashed remember?" Sky said.

"Oh yeah," everything was coming clear to Timmy now.

"You took quite a crash," Helia said and pointed at his arm.

His arm was covered in dry blood.

"You cut your arm on something. We'll get you bandaged up when we get to Redfountain," Helia said.

"Oh man, Cordatorta is going to expel me for sure," Timmy mumbled.

"I don't think he'll take it that harshly," Brandon said.

"I don't know, remember that kid who accidently let out one of the dragons? He was expelled." Riven said.

Timmy gulped.

Suddenly a big redfountain ship landed next to them.

"I called in, and I told Cordatorta what happened, hopefully he got most of his anger out," Sky said.

"Hopefully, "Timmy thought to himself.

They all boarded and soon landed at Redfountain.

Before they got off, Helia bandaged Timmy's arm.

"Thanks Helia,"

"Cordatorta wants to see you immediately," The young boy driving the squad said, "He didn't sound too happy."

"Errr, thanks," Timmy replied. Even this young freshmen can drive a squad, he just penetrated is into the ground.

Timmy's butterflies suddenly exploded. Would he be expelled? Knowing Cordatorta, probably.

Timmy silently walked to Cordatorta's office, followed by his 5 friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX

"Be brave, I don't think it'll be that bad," Sky said.

"Are you kidding? Cordatorta had his heart and soul into these ships, and Timmy just destroyed it," Riven said.

"Thanks for the support Riven," Timmy frowned. He had to go into Cordatorta's office, no matter what. He didn't want to seem like a chicken.

"Look, we'll support you all the way," Helia said.

"Thanks,"

Timmy walked into Cordatorta's office.

"It just doesn't make sense, Timmy could drive that thing with his eyes shut," Brandon said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Helia said. Suddenly they could hear Cordatorta yelling from behind the door.

"Yeah Helia, Everything will be fine..." Riven replied sarcasticly.

The specialists walked back to their dorms, waiting to hear the hopeful, good news.

**I know, very short, but I like to keep you suspenseful. Hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thanks people. Got a lot more reviews than I expected... O.o**

**I know, I'm very excited to see the rest of Season 4 on YouTube too! :D**

Chapter 4: The Sad, The Annoying, And Keith

After being in Cordatorta's office for a good hour, he silent walked up to the specialists dorm rooms.

He hung his lead low as he walked, his life was over.

Timmy was expelled from Redfountain.

"This sucks," Timmy mumbled. He put his life into this school, and it was already over.

He silently walked up the stairs to his dorm. He unlocked it, the other specialists were all there.

How was he going to break this to them? He had to leave tonight.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sky asked. Timmy looked upset, as if he was going to cry.

Timmy didn't say anything.

"That bad?" Brandon asked.

"The absolute worse," Timmy replied.

"What? Stable duty? Patrol? Kitchen duty?" Nabu asked.

Timmy nodded no.

"Spit it out!" Riven yelled.

"I'm expelled!" Timmy yelled back. He quickly zipped his mouth.

"What?!" Brandon asked. The specialists thought Timmy was lying.

"I'm expelled," Timmy replied more quietly.

He thumped on his bed. "This is the end," Timmy mumbled.

"It was that bad? What did Cordatorta say?" Helia asked.

"Or yell." Riven added.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Timmy groaned.

"Just tell us briefly," Helia said.

"Sigh, he just yelled a lot and complained that even the beginners could drive it. And then how it cost the school a lot of money... Finally he was just so fed up he said I have to leave tonight," Timmy replied. "And I wasn't welcomed here anymore."

"That's rough," Nabu said.

"Where are you going to go?" Sky asked.

"Probably going back with my parents, and after that, oh who knows what'll happen," Timmy said.

"Whatever you do, we're all here if things go to rock bottom," Helia put a reassuring hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"Well **MOST **of us," Brandon said. Everyone turned to Riven.

"Hey, I'm upset about it too!" Riven added.

"Sure you are," Nabu joked.

"What are you going to tell Tecna?" Sky asked.

Timmy's heart suddenly dropped. He didn't even think of Tecna at all!

"I...I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to leave Tecna, but she doesn't deserve me anymore," Timmy said.

"You got that right," Riven said, he left the room, bored as usual.

Everyone ignored Riven.

"Just explain everything to Tecna, but just remember she's going to be heartbroken," Nabu said.

"But I don't want to leave her, I love her so much." Timmy sobbed.

"Be strong, everything's going to suck for the next while," Brandon said.

"You got that right," Timmy said.

The specialists left, leaving Timmy alone to pack.

"I have to be strong about this, I just hope Tecna will try and be strong about it," Timmy said to himself.

But in the back of his mind, he had thoughts of Tecna going into complete sorrow.

The rest of the day Timmy had to return all this weapons and other stuff the school owned.

xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX

He was standing on the balcony of his dorm room. A short black haired boy approached him.

It was Keith.

"Hey," Keith said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Timmy asked. He wasn't really that close with Keith, but he knew him still.

"Just thought I'd see how you're doing about... having to leave Redfountain," Keith replied.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now. I've been trying to figure out what I'm going to tell Tecna," Timmy sighed.

"What are you going to say to Tecna?" Keith asked.

"Err... It's nothing."

"I want t to try and help," Keith smiled.

"Fine. I'm breaking up with Tecna," Timmy replied.

"Oh, I see..." Keith said. This was what he was waiting for, Tecna would finally be single.

"She deserves better than me. I'm not too happy about it though," Timmy said.

"A girl like Tecna comes around... only once in a while," Keith said quietly.

Timmy looked at the horizon; the sun was already touching it.

It was time for him to go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They gave them their best wishes and hopes he'll succeed in something.

"Were her if you need us," Helia said.

"Thanks," Timmy smiled a little bit.

He walked downstairs.

Timmy stood on Redfountain grounds. He used a teleportation device he had and transported onto Tecna's balcony. This was the worst and last thing he had to do.

xxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Meanwhile a short black haired student was listening in on everything the specialists were talking about.

Even Keith had his doubts about doing everything.

He saw the landing gear sticking out of his drawer.

"If I tell Cordatorta what happened, I would be expelled. And Timmy's friends would kick my butt for sure," Keith mumbled to himself.

"What's done is done, and everyone will forget it by tomorrow," Keith hopefully thought.

Suddenly he heard the specialists talking again.

xxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

"It doesn't make sense, Timmy was the best squad driver," Sky said.

"And these ones were very easy to control..." Helia added.

"Do you think someone did something to it on purpose?" Brandon asked.

"Why would someone do something like that?" Riven asked.

"I'm going to try and prove that there was something wrong with Timmy's ship before I'm convinced," Helia said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keith gulped. If he wasn't careful, someone would find out all this was his fault.

**The next chapter is where Timmy tells Tecna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If anyone's wondering why I'm not updating my other story, it's that I'm really set on this story right now.**

**Bad news, my laptop has been really stupid so it isn't letting me watch videos on YouTube, which means I'm missing all of season 4! :O**

**Also, I couldn't find out Timmy's home realm, so I just made it Zenith.**

Chapter 5: Fearing The Worst

The moon was full, and the sky was filled with dazzling stars, a very romantic setting. But this wasn't a romantic setting at all for Timmy.

He knocked on her balcony door.

Tecna came running to the door. She was in her sleepwear.

"Timmy! What a lovely surprise," Tecna smiled. She hasn't seen Timmy in awhile, so this was nice.

"Err, hey Tec," He managed to smile, "Do you have time to talk?"

"Sure, the girls and I were having a little slumber party," Tecna explained.

She closed the door to the balcony.

"So how did your flight test go?"

Timmy sighed, "Not good."

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked, concerned.

"I...I crashed the ship," Timmy admitted, turning his back to Tecna.

"What..." Tecna said.

"You have to be lying, you couldn't have failed, and you're the #1 student at Redfountain!"

"I _was _the number one student," Timmy corrected.

"You...got expelled?" Tecna gasped.

Timmy nodded silently.

"So now what are you doing?" Tecna asked, fearing the worst.

"Tecna, I'm leaving. Forever," Timmy finally said.

"You can't leave!" Tecna hugged Timmy, "I love you."

"I have to Tec," Timmy said. "You don't deserve a guy like me. You're better than me."

Tecna began crying on Timmy's shoulders. "Yes you are, you were and always will be something to me," she sobbed.

Timmy wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll meet someone who will make you just as happy as I've made you."

"Please! Timmy, please stay," Tecna said.

"I'm leaving for Zenith, and I'm not coming back," Timmy replied.

"Then I'm coming with you," Tecna said.

"You can't Tec. I'm leaving everyone," Timmy was feeling really bad.

"So... this is goodbye?" Tecna sobbed even more.

"Afraid so," Timmy replied.

He held Tecna close to him.

"I still love you," he whispered.

They held each other for a long time.

Timmy stroked Tecna's hair; he had to comfort her as best as he could.

He pulled away and got his teleportation device.

"Goodbye," he said.

He disappeared, leaving Tecna alone.

"This can't be happening," Tecna ran inside and grabbed her phone.

She dialled Timmy's cell.

"Please pick up, please pick up," She said.

No one did.

She grabbed her phone in rage, and threw it behind her dresser.

She flopped down on her bed and started crying even more.

She pulled her pillow over her face, if any of the girls walked in, she didn't want them to know that she had been crying.

Sure enough, someone did.

"Are you okay Tec? We wanted to know who knocked," Musa asked from behind the door.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Tecna replied.

You sound upset, I'm coming in," Musa said.

As soon as Musa walked in, she saw Tecna crying.

"What happened?" Musa asked. She sat on the bed next to her.

Tecna had to tell Musa, she might be able to help.

"It's Timmy," Tecna sobbed.

"What did he do?" Musa asked.

"He's gone!" Tecna sobbed.

"Who's gone?" Stella asked. She walked in, followed by the rest of the winx club.

"Timmy," Musa said, she turned her attention to Tecna again.

"Do you know where Timmy went?"Layla asked.

"I know where he is, but he isn't coming back to Magix," Tecna tried to explain.

"What? Why?" Stella asked.

Tecna had to explain everything, it was the only thing she really needed to do.

After Tecna finished explaining, the girls were all heartbroken.

None of it made ANY sense.

"So Timmy's gone to Zenith?" Layla asked.

"Yes, I wanted to go with him, but he said he's leaving everyone," Tecna explained.

"We'll all help you get through this," Musa reassured.

"Yeah, the winx always stay together," Bloom said.

"You guys are the best," Tecna said.

They all gathered in a group hug, Tecna knew the winx were always going to be there for her, Always.

"I hope you guys won't be offended, but I would like to be alone for a little while," Tecna said.

"Whatever you want Tec," Musa said.

The girls left her dorm, Tecna lay on her bed.

A few tears fell, even with her friends supporting her; she knew she wasn't going to be okay.

**Yeah, so another chapter done.**

**I feel ashamed breaking Timmy and Tecna up. Don't hurt me. :P**

**Anyway, what did you think?**

**Not sure what should happen next chapter, any ideas? I just can't write from Timmy's view, sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The more exciting parts will come up in a few chapters, don't worry.**

Chapter 6: The Nightmare

The rest of the winx walked into Tecna's room the following morning, to find she was crying her eyes out still.

"How you feeling sweetie," Flora asked.

"Not good. I didn't sleep much, by much I mean, not at all," She explained.

"You're taking this harder than you expected?" Stella asked.

She nodded. "I never thought I would ever get this close to Timmy, after the Omega thing, I realized he was the one for me."

"And now he's gone to his parents," Tecna added.

"What do you think he'll be doing on Zenith?" Bloom asked.

"Helping his parents invent stuff I can only assume, but he could be doing ANYTHING really,"

"We have to get to our classes, are you coming Tec?" Musa asked.

She shook her head. "I think I'll try and get some sleep,"

"Well we'll all be in our classes if you need us," Layla said.

Tecna nodded and she lay back down.

She finally fell fast asleep.

xxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

_She was standing by the waterfall from Zenith with Timmy._

_It was so peaceful. Fireflies danced around them, the moon was full and they could here crickets happily chirping._

_It was the dream date of her and Timmy she hoped for._

_He held her close._

_But was this a dream, or nightmare._

_He smiled down at her, the way that makes Tecna feel all warm inside._

_Timmy disappeared into thin air._

"_Timmy!" Tecna called out, "Where are you?"_

_In a sudden flash, the wind picked up, the moon disappeared behind thick storm clouds._

_And there were no more fireflies; instead there were these pesky little bugs._

_It began to downpour._

_Tecna made a run for... shelter._

_Lightning flashed. Tecna began to panic._

_She ran even faster._

_Tecna found a small unoccupied cave._

_She rested there._

_Tecna began to shiver._

_She had no food, water, or anybody to talk to._

"_If only Timmy was here," she sobbed._

Suddenly she woke up, back in her dorm room.

"Oh, it was just a drea... nightmare," she smiled in relief.

The winx weren't back from their classes, so Tecna had a little quiet time.

She walked out onto her balcony.

The sun was shining brightly.

"Why won't I get over him?" Tecna thought to herself.

She never really cared about boys her first year at Alfea, but now he was so important.

"I need to get over him, I have to learn to go on," she said to herself.

Her being upset was depressing the rest of the winx club, that's no way to make your best friends feel.

Suddenly, Tecna heard her cell phone ring.

She reached behind her dresser.

The screen said Timmy.

Tecna gasped, it was too good to be true.

"Hello?" Tecna answered.

No one answered back, it was just very silent, and then the other line disconnected.

She had just gotten her hopes up, and they just crashed to the ground.

Suddenly the girls walked in.

"Hey," Layla said.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Flora asked.

"Timmy called," she managed to reply.

"Oh, what did he say?" Stella asked.

"Nothing, he called, and he hung up again," Tecna explained.

"Are you serious?" Bloom asked.

"That's just rude, even Riven wouldn't do that," Musa replied.

"I'm just going to forget about everything, and I mean him," Tecna said.

"Isn't that kinda harsh? He still loves you Tec. And you should still remember him, but still go on," Layla replied.

"I think Layla's right, you shouldn't spend your life sobbing over Timmy, try and cheer up," Stella said.

"So were going out, you need to try and relax," Bloom said.

"Aww, you guys are the best," Tecna smiled.

They all gathered in a group hug.

"I'm feeling better already," Tecna said to herself.

"So where are we going exactly?" Tecna asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Stella winked.

**Yeah, I know short, but get over it.**

**Even though Tecna says she is okay, is she?**

**Where are the winx going for the night?**

**And eventually, where is Timmy?**

**All to be answered in the following chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Helia

Tecna was guided for a few minutes away from Alfea grounds, but she wasn't sure WHERE she was going.

"When can I take the blindfold off?" Tecna giggled.

"In a minute, just keep the blindfold on!" Musa said.

"Just a few more steps..." Bloom said.

"Okay, take it off!" Stella squealed.

She removed the blindfold.

It was an outdoor party with the girlies.

There were string lights hanging from the trees, a stereo system (clearly Musa's),

Beautiful flowers, and a load of balloons and streamers.

"You guys didn't have to do this you know," Tecna reminded.

"Look, we're all here to have a good time," Musa said.

She ran over and turned play on the stereo system.

"I officially declare this party to start!" Layla twirled around.

The all danced and danced, Tecna was also able to hear a brief explanation on what happened in her classes today from Musa.

Then the sound of motorbikes filled their ears.

5 motorbikes screeched to a halt in front of their party.

They removed their helmets.

It was Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, and Nabu.

"Oh look who's here to crash our party," Stella joked.

"If you want us to leave, we will," Brandon turned around.

"No, stay Shnookem's!" Stella ran and went to see Brandon.

The winx went to embrace their boyfriend.

Well, except Tecna.

She stood shyly to the side.

Helia was the first to notice, he walked over to her.

"Hey Tecna, Can I talk to you for a minute," he asked.

"Sure," she replied. She had no idea what Helia wanted to talk about.

They walked away from the party.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"About Timmy?" She sighed.

Helia nodded.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to forget everything," She replied. Tecna was so confused about everything.

"Why do you care anyway?" she leaned against a tree.

"Look. Being Timmy's best friend is hard; I can't imagine what you are going through right now, and Timmy always told me he's be there for Flora, so I'd be there for you," he smiled.

"Oh," Tecna blushed, "Thanks Helia."

"I'm surprised you aren't in tears still," he said.

"It's hard, but I'll manage eventually," she frowned, "It just happened... so suddenly."

"That's what I think makes the whole thing strange," Helia said.

"You mean you think someone did it on purpose?" Musa asked.

"Privacy please," she giggled.

The 5 winx and 4 other specialists walked toward them, they heard everything they were talking about.

"I completely agree with Helia and Tecna, there is something strange with the whole crash," Layla asked.

"It looked like there was something wrong with Timmy's ship's landing gear, and these were brand new too," Brandon said.

"So you guys are going to investigate?" Bloom asked.

"Until we find solid evidence, yes," Nabu replied.

"Well where do you plan to start?" Stella asked.

"Umm...well, we don't know yet," Sky admitted.

"What a great plan Sky!" Riven said.

"Hey! At least were trying!" Brandon yelled at Riven.

"Don't yell at Riven like that!" Musa said.

"Well don't talk to my Shnookem's like that!" Stella replied.

Everyone got into a big argument, well except Tecna, she was more.

"I've got to stop this before it gets out of hand," Tecna thought

"You guys! **STOP**!" Tecna yelled.

Everyone turned their attention to Tecna, she never normally yells.

"Oops, I guess we got a little out of hand," Stella said, embarrassed.

"Look, you guys should just forget it." Tecna paused. " I'm going for a walk, alone," she walked away and didn't look back.

"Tec wait!" Musa said.

Tecna looked back for a minute, but shook her head and walked away.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she lastly said.

She needed some time to talk things out, with herself.

"Well now that the party's ruined, how about we leave guys?" Riven said.

"She said she'll be back in a few minutes, so let's stay," Flora answered.

xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile Tecna found a quiet place to sit.

She sobbed quietly, this was going to be the last time she would cry over Timmy.

"_Timmy, I know you're out there, I hope you've already began to forget about me and the others._

_I will move on, and I hope you will to."_

"_I love you, always have, always will."_

She spent the next few minutes getting her last sobs over Timmy out.

"I guess I better go back to the party," Tecna sighed.

_I just hope they aren't fighting still,_" she laughed a little at that thought.

As soon as she walked to the party, everyone stared at her; she had tears still rolling down her cheeks still.

"Are you okay Tec?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, I just needed to get some things out," she admitted.

"Do you think your okay?" Bloom asked.

"Yes,"

"Look deep inside yourself Tec," Bloom said.

She stood there for a minute, "No, I may look fine on the outside, but now that I think about it, I'm never going to be okay..." she finally said.

She suddenly felt better, I guess she really needed to tell everyone how she felt, deep down inside.

"Wow, I feel a lot better," she smiled.

"Well that's what really matters," Musa hugged her roommate.

"But seriously, you guys. What's done is done, and Timmy has no chance of coming back, so please, don't waste your time thinking this whole thing was done on purpose," she said.

Everyone nodded; they would do what Tecna really wanted.

But Helia wasn't going to quit, he would secretly by himself try and find the truth.

Everyone decided to just pack up, they still had classes the next morning.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Tecna was lying in bed staring at her bedside table; there was a picture of Timmy and her.

She picked it up.

"This is goodbye, for good." She put the picture in her dresser drawer.

**Okay, well the next chapter will take place 3 months later, and Keith will make his move, but will Tecna accept?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, well the next chapter will take place 3 months later, and Keith will make his move, but will Tecna accept?**

**Okay, well this chapter is 3 months later, so just remember that.**

**IMPORTANT!! At the Rainbow S.P.A Licensing Show 2009, they said there would be a Season 5 of Winx Club; the date has not been released because Season 4 isn't quite finished yet. Do I believe this? Well I'm hoping so, but I won't believe anything until after Season 4, or when the 2****nd**** movie comes out, from there we'll see if there's room for a sequel... fingers crossed.**

**Well even if they do not have a Season 5, look at how big winx club has gotten, 4 seasons and two movies, that's an accomplishment to me. ;)**

**Anywho, onto Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: The Fashion Expert

Here I am, standing outside Alfea's gates. Freezing in what Stella called the "perfect outfit."

"Where is he?" I thought impatiently. Not sure if he was going to show up anyway, and this was just some mean joke.

I bet you're wondering what I'm talking about, so I while I wait, I guess I better start from the beginning.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

It was a crisp Saturday morning.

All the girls were still sound asleep, well except you-know-who.

Tecna lay on her bed with her laptop, finishing her essay, and doing a little research on the side.

She was still very quiet, ever since 3 months ago, when the wonderful boy, the one who saved her life, was gone. But she eventually learned to block it out of her mind, and continue with her day to day life.

"Just a few more corrections, a period here... done!" she said to herself.

Tecna got up and went into the common room, to find a lovely pink envelope.

"A love letter for Stella?" Tecna thought.

She studied it, to her surprise; it said her name, surrounded in a heart.

Tecna's eyes grew; this had to be a joke...right?

She carefully opened it, she read the mysterious note.

_Dearest Tecna,_

_Once upon a time_

_Something happened to me._

_It was the sweetest things that ever could be..._

_A fantasy,_

_A dream come true!_

_It was the day I laid my eyes on you._

Tecna let out an awwww, it was a cute little poem. But there was more...

_I'm very nervous to say this to you, but here I go._

_You are the most beautiful, smart, and caring person I've ever met, and I would like to tell you in person. Meet me outside Alfea's gates at 12:00. I want to take you for a stroll so we can get to know each other._

_Hopefully you will accept this invitation._

_Signed your admirer from afar._

Tecna stood there, staring at the note, in utter shock!

"It can't be true..." she said out loud.

"What can't be true?" Musa yawned, walking out of the dorm.

"This," Tecna frowned. She handed half asleep Musa the note.

Musa read and read, eyes grew after each line, she handed it back to Tecna.

"Do you believe this?" Musa asked excitingly.

"Well no one would do something to me like that, everyone's been kind of worried about me, ever since..." she turned to Musa.

"I know what you're talkin' bout," Musa said, in a reassuring way.

"And I think I should go. I've felt this void, this emptiness, and this... he might be it," Tecna smiled.

"And you know me and the Winx will support you with him," Musa hugged her.

"Support you with what?" Bloom yawned, the other Winx girls walked into the common room.

"This," Musa handed the 4 half asleep Winx girls the love letter.

They suddenly let out some shrieks and squeals; this scared the crap out of Tecna and Musa.

"What are you going to where? How are you going to do your hair?! I must help you darling!" Stella panicked.

"Stella, Stella breathe," Layla said.

"I'm okay, I'm just really happy for you," Stella said to Tecna.

"Thanks Stella, and personally, so am I,"

"That's great sweetie," Flora cooed.

"But you are going to help us with your outfit right?" Bloom smiled.

"Uh, do I have a choice?" Tecna asked.

"Not really," Stella replied, she started pulling Tecna by the arms into her room.

"Stella, it isn't until 12:00, and it's only 9," Tecna reminded.

"But perfection takes forever," Stella reassured happily.

"Oh brother," Musa groaned.

Stella opened up all the doors to her huge closet, the rest of the girls, stood in amaze.

Stella had bought more clothes since the last time.

"Now I don't want anything too wild," Tecna said.

"Who's the fashion expert here?" Stella asked with a smile on her face.

"You are," Tecna mumbled.

"I wouldn't argue with her Tec, you'll look fabulous," Bloom reassured.

Stella held up a bright yellow dress.

Then a long bright pink one, and finally her bright red one.

"No dresses, okay?" Tecna asked.

"Hmm, let's see what I can find in top and pants," Stella searched through her clothes.

"How about this?" Musa held up a plain white tank top.

"That's so plain Musa!" Stella complained.

"I like it," Tecna smiled.

"You want to stand out don't you?" Stella asked.

"No I don't."

"It's okay... but you should pair it with this," Stella held up a smell jean skirt.

"Fine, I'll wear it," Tecna said, she wanted to avoid arguing with Stella at all costs.

Something suddenly caught Tecna's eye, a shimmering green jewelled necklace sitting on Stella's vanity.

"Can I borrow this?" Tecna asked as she held it up. It sparkled in the light.

"Go ahead, I have a million of them," Stella bragged.

"Nobody cares Stella," Musa joked.

"Hmph," Stella turned her attention away from Musa.

"It's supposed to be really cold out, are you sure that's the right outfit?" Flora asked.

"You'll b fine, right Tec?"

She nodded in defeat.

"Good, now let's get started on your hair," Stella squealed a little bit.

Stella quickly straightened her hair to be as long as her enchantix.

"I didn't know my hair could get that long naturally," Tecna smiled.

"I'm just working my magic," Stella said.

Tecna looked at the time, 11:55.

"Time just flew," Tecna said.

She threw on her running shoes and quickly checked herself in the mirror, Stella was a miracle worker.

Tecna walked to Alfea's front gates, no one was there.

"It's freezing out here!" she mumbled.

She waited there for 5 minutes, no one showed up.

"Well this is just..." she was cut off by a bike engine in the distance. It was getting louder and louder until it came into view, it halted in front of her.

She froze, he was approaching her.

He removed his helmet.

"Hey, I'm Keith," he smiled.

**Very boring chapter I know, in a couple chapters the actions going to start.**

**If you have any guesses where Timmy is, I'd like to see if anyone will figure it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait, I would have had it done this weekend, but I got invited to go see New Moon and I never had any more time to write.**

**Plus I've been hammered with homework .**

**Thanks for the reviews, I can't appreciate them enough. :)**

Chapter 9: I Love You (For Now)

"Hey," Tecna blushed.

She looked at him for a couple seconds, she could see her reflection in his baby blue eyes, the way she seemed to shimmer in his eyes was incredible.

"I see you got my errrr, invitation," he smiled shyly.

"Yeah, but you're joking about all this right? No one's ever had an interest in some nerd like me," she frowned.

"No, I wasn't joking, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on," he stared at her.

She stared up at him, she felt the hole in her heart going away, maybe he was the one.

"Aww, that is so sweet," she said.

He gently grasped her hand and helped her on his bike.

"Hold on," he said. Tecna wrapped her arms around him.

He zoomed off into Magix, but the entire time Tecna couldn't stop smiling, this is the most fun she's had in over three months, and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

xxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

A few minutes later, Keith stopped his bike, they were next to a hiking trail.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he encouraged.

Tecna followed, curiously.

"Where are we exactly?" she asked, "I'd be able to tell you but I left my PDA at Alfea."

"Borrow mine," he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Didn't expect him to have one," Tecna thought.

She used the PDA with ease, it was the exact same as hers.

"Hmmm, I can't get a connection out here," she frowned.

"It's okay," they continued walking up the hill, "I know where we are."

"So Keith, did you write that little quote in the invitation?" she asked. The only person she knew who could write poetry is Helia...

"Yup," he smiled embarrassed. "I've had too much time alone," Keith laughed a little.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it was really sweet," Tecna replied.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. And it kind of made me realize that there is more than one person for me out there," she replied.

This caught Keith off guard, did she already fall in love with him, hopefully.

Tecna suddenly blushed, "Did I just say that out loud?!" Tecna freaked, she sounded like such an idiot!

"Yes, you did," Keith laughed, "And you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Tecna and Keith kept walking up the trail, Tecna got to know Keith more, and he learned more about Tecna.

"How much farther?" she giggled.

"Almost there," he pointed up ahead. What could possibly be all the way up this trail?

They reached the top of the hill, there was a picnic basket and blanket laid out.

"You didn't have to do this," she smiled.

"Well maybe I WANTED to," he smiled back at her. "There's something else I want to show you."

He pointed to their right, she looked over, she could see everything.

Below she could see Alfea, Redfountain, and in the distance she could even see Cloudtower. And below them were trees that looked like toothpicks from up there.

"Wow, this is breathtaking," Tecna said.

"Yup, this is my special place where I write all my poetry, it's very peaceful, especially that I was the only one who knew about it," he replied.

"And I wouldn't dare tell anyone about it, trust me," she replied.

They walked over and sat down on the picnic basket.

"So what realm did you say you were from?" Tecna asked.

"Radius. It's a math realm. But the people there take math too seriously, if you get one answer wrong, people harshly criticise you," he explained.

"That must have really sucked," she replied sadly.

"Well I spent a lot of time alone, and by alone I mean a place like this, quiet and away from everyone."

"Ah, I see," Tecna replied.

"Well you got to grow up in the most technologically advance realm in the universe," he said.

"There is no nature. Everything is digital, the trees, the rocks, everything! And all land is pretty much covered with buildings, and labs," she frowned.

"Well that's not so bad, at least you weren't criticised all the time!" he replied.

Tecna rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't understand unless you were there."

Tecna had felt even more uneasy about Zenith, since from what she knew, Timmy was there, and she didn't want to run into him, just because of what happened.

"I'm... sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Keith apologized.

"It's okay; I wasn't upset it's just... I've really hated Zenith more than anything these days," she tried to explain.

"He really broke your heart huh," Keith said.

Tecna nodded. "But why must everyone bring it up?" Tecna frowned.

"Oops, sorry," Keith apologized again. "Maybe because everyone feels sorry for you?"

"I know, but it's been three months! But people give it a rest!" Tecna frowned.

"It's going to pass. And Tecna, I would never do something like that to you, trust me," Keith said.

"Thanks," Tecna smiled.

This finally comforted her, in a way.

"This has been a wonderful day," Tecna said as Keith helped her off his bike.

"Same."

They both looked up at the sky; it was starting to get dark.

"Guess I better go, I need to study for a test Monday," Keith said.

He kissed her on the cheek goodbye.

Tecna began to turn bright red.

"See ya," he hopped on his bike.

Tecna walked inside, the girls would want to know what happened.

A few minutes later, Keith was walking down the twisting halls to his dorm.

"This has got to be the best day of my life," Keith said proudly.

He turned on the hall to his dorm, when he seen the specialists leaning on the door to his room.

Then suddenly Keith saw it, in Helia's hand was the landing gear he took from Timmy's ship long ago.

The specialists had figured it out.

"Hey... you guys, errr, do you need something?" Keith asked.

"You know exactly what we want, an explanation," Riven replied, Helia handed him the landing gear.

"I'm sorry." Their stern faces scared the hell out of Keith. He not only broke Timmy and Tecna up, but he separated their group, the specialists group.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Why'd you do it Keith?" Brandon asked.

"I...I wanted Tecna," Keith admitted.

They looked at him, confused.

"I was in love with her okay, and I figured if Timmy was gone... Tecna could be mine," Keith replied.

"Well has it ever crossed your mind that you really broke Tecna's heart, and that maybe there was someone else out there for you?" Sky reminded. He could hear in their voices that they were trying not to yell at him.

Keith fell silent; he couldn't win arguing with them.

Sky pulled out his cell phone. "We're calling Timmy right now."

Keith gulped.

"Yeah, you better be nervous. If Timmy wants us to rip you limb by limb, we will. If he doesn't, I will anyway.

Everyone stood quietly, waiting for a response.

_Ring...Ring....Ring_

No one answered.

"Okay then... guess we better go," Sky said. The specialists began to walk down the halls.

"Come on," Helia said.

"Where are we going?" Keith asked.

"Haven't you guessed? We're going to Alfea, you're going to confess to Tecna in person, right now," Brandon smiled.

"You guys are really trying to kill me aren't you?" Keith mumbled.

"Yup, but we aren't through yet," Riven laughed.

"The way I see it, we're just getting started," Brandon added.

"Hehe, uuugh," Keith mumbled.

His chances with her now would be slim to none.

**You'll find out where Timmy is in the chapter after the next. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter for some reason :P**

Chapter 10: The Truth Hurts

"And then he drove me back to Alfea," Tecna finished.

"He sounds like a really sweet boy Tec," Musa said. Tecna had just finished explaining to the Winx all that happened on her date.

" But did he really kissed you goodbye?" Stella squealed.

Tecna nodded. "I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

"And we're all happy for you," Bloom smiled.

"So how high above were you?" Flora asked.

"So high that trees looked like toothpicks, and I could see all the schools, it was breathtaking," Tecna replied.

"Could you show us sometime?" Musa asked.

"He told me he didn't want anyone to know, it was his little secret," Tecna apologized.

"It's okay, we respect that," Layla said.

Suddenly they heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Stella exclaimed.

She walked very gracefully to the door.

She opened the door to find the specialists and Keith there.

"Mind if we come in?" Brandon winked.

Stella blushed and nodded, she loved Brandon's flirts.

"Hey...what are you guys doing here?" Bloom asked. She was happy Sky and the others were here, but why?

"We're here to talk to Tecna..." Helia explained.

Tecna looked at the boys confused, "I'm listening."

"You remember 3 months ago when...there was an unfortunate accident..." Sky started.

"Don't remind me," Tecna frowned.

"Well... it wasn't Timmy's fault. It was Keith's," Sky continued.

"I... don't understand," Tecna looked at Keith, who wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"I think Keith should explain the rest," Riven pushed Keith to the front of the group.

"I'm so sorry," Keith frowned. "I have total regret's for doing it."

"What did you do?" Tecna asked.

"I...I can't do this," Keith stuttered.

"Oh just spit it out already! You deserve it," Riven said.

"Okay. Tecna, I was the one who took out the landing gear in Timmy's squad that day, which led to the crash," Keith said.

The Winx gasped.

"What...why?" Tecna started forming tears.

"Because I love you, and I thought if Timmy was gone, you'd be mine," Keith hung his head, ashamed.

This completely broke Tecna's heart, she trusted him, she didn't care if he kissed her goodbye today.

She felt the need to punch Keith right where he deserved it.

She didn't notice that she was quiet for a few minutes now. Her anger was building up.

Tecna swung at Keith.

The winx were ready and grabbed her arms and held them back, the last thing Tecna needed was to hurt someone.

"Whoa Tec, you don't need to hurt him," Musa said calmly.

"Even though he's a backstabbing jerk," Stella said.

"I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong. I think you need to leave," Tecna ran to her room, she started crying.

"Tecna wait!" Musa called.

"Well I've told her the truth, and she wants me to leave, so I guess I should," Keith left without another word.

Everyone sat down in the common room.

"I never thought I'd see the day Tecna would try and hurt someone, for emotional reasons, not for being in danger," Stella said.

"But she was really going to clobber him," Riven laughed.

"We had to stop her, hurting him would never help," Bloom tried to explain.

"How did you guy's figure it out?" Musa asked.

"It was actually Helia," Brandon said.

"How did you figure it out Helia?" Flora asked.

_Flashback_

_Helia began to explain it..._

"_It was tonight, while Keith was on his date with Tecna._

_I needed to borrow a textbook from Keith. I knew he was gone so I just walked in his room._

_Of course I couldn't find his textbook so I snooped a bit._

_Keith was acting a little strange ever since Timmy left, he wouldn't let anyone in his room, so I didn't know what to expect..._

_That is, until I opened his bedside table._

_There it was, a landing gear, covered in dust which meant it was there for awhile._

_Suddenly everything seemed clear._

_Timmy's squad, it had trouble landing. Without a landing gear, it's nearly impossible to land a ship like that. And that was the exact thing Timmy said before crashing, his ship wouldn't land right, and by right I mean, not at all._

_I told the others right away._

_And that's when earlier tonight, Keith admitted to doing it._

_End of flashback._

"Why is Tecna taking it so seriously? Did something happen on their date to make her so sad over him?" Nabu asked.

The winx looked at one another.

"Well..." Bloom started.

"He kissed her goodbye," Musa said.

"And he said to her he would never, ever do something like that to her," Stella added.

"That pretty much explains it," Brandon replied.

They could still hear Tecna sobbing from her room.

"What should we do?" Flora asked.

"We should contact Timmy, and tell him Tecna needs him, and he should come back," Helia suggested.

"We tried calling him earlier, no one answered," Sky said.

"Well, we could always go to Zenith, and tell him in person," Musa suggested.

Everyone looked around at each other; no one had a problem with that plan.

"Tomorrow morning?" Nabu asked.

"Yup. But I want to make sure that's what Tecna wants," Musa said. She went to hers and Tecna's dorm room.

xxxXxxxXxxxxxxX

"Tec? It's me Musa, can I come in?"

"Go ahead," Tecna sobbed.

Musa walked in, Tecna had her face buried in her pillow. Still crying.

"Why does this happen to me?" Tecna asked.

"It's not your fault, and me and the others want to help," Musa said.

"How?"

"Well, now that we know the truth about Keith, we can tell Cordatorta and Timmy will be let back in to Redfountain," Musa smiled. "And we plan to leave, tomorrow morning."

"You mean, we are going to Zenith? And Timmy's coming back?" Tecna asked.

"Yup."

"I don't know what to say... What if we go there and Timmy found another girlfriend, or maybe he doesn't want to see me?" Tecna frowned.

"We all know Timmy very well, he would never forget you. You were the best thing to ever happen to him. He would have the hardest time moving on," Musa replied.

"You're right. But I think I should go alone," Tecna said.

"What? Why?" Musa asked.

"You guys have done a lot for me, and I think I should go bring Timmy back by myself..."

"We won't let you. We are the Winx Club, we stick together," Musa smiled.

"Yeah, but I think It'll be easier if I just went alone..." she sighed.

"We're reuniting you with Timmy tomorrow. You should feel overjoyed!"

"There's always that chance Musa! He might hate me!" Tecna said.

"Ignore the voices in your head. Trust me," Musa said calmly.

She left Tecna alone again.

xxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

"So she's cool with it?" Sky asked.

"She wanted to go alone, but we aren't letting her," Musa replied.

"Guess we better go. See you in the morning," Nabu said.

The guys gave their girlfriends their goodbyes.

Musa tiptoed into her dorm. Tecna was already fast asleep.

The rest of the winx fell asleep right away too.

The next morning, Musa ran into Bloom's and Flora's dorm room.

"You guys! Wake up!" Musa said.

"What's with the panic?" Bloom yawned, still half asleep.

"What's all the yelling about?" the winx walked in.

"Tecna! She's gone!"

**The next chapter is it, Timmy's location will be revealed.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: From Bad To Worse

"How could she be gone?" Stella asked.

"She obviously left early this morning, but why?" Layla added.

"You guys, Tecna left us a note!" Musa hollered from her dorm.

The rest of the Winx walked in.

Musa was holding a sticky note in her hand.

_Dear everybody,_

_I'm not kidnapped okay?_

_I just left early this morning, I need to do this alone._

_And "this" would be me,_

_I've left for Zenith; I'm going to bring Timmy back, even if it kills me. (I'm hoping it won't come to that lol)_

_So I'm going to be fine, I just hope Timmy isn't mad at me or something._

_Please, I'll be fine on my own._

_Tecna._

"Ugh, I told her not to go alone!" Musa grumbled.

"You knew about this?" Bloom asked.

"Well we did, and we kind of agreed that we'd all be going... but I guess she didn't listen to me..."

"So what do we do?" Flora asked.

"We follow her, what if something bad happened?" Musa asked.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Stella asked.

"Timmy could be really mad at her, and she has a total break down?" Layla added.

"Good point, Bloom, you call the guys, and hurry and get ready," Musa said.

"Don't you think you are taking this a BIT seriously Musa?" Stella asked.

"I'm not letting her go out alone, were the Winx, we do everything together, especially if it means bringing Timmy back...."

By now, Tecna was waiting still in Magix, waiting for the shuttle to Zenith.

"How could I forget my teleportation device," she grumbled. She knew if she went back, the others were get her.

"And why do shuttles insist not running until 8:00?" she asked herself.

She looked at her watch, 8:00.

A shuttle appeared out of nowhere.

_One-Way shuttle to Zenith _a voice recording said on the shuttle.

She boarded it, only a few people were on it.

"Ah, peace and quiet," she thought. It was a long ride to Zenith, might as well sleep.

The shuttle took off. Soon it was flying through the universe.

Tecna stared out into the darkness, and distant planets.

"Only a few more hours," she yawned.

She slowly drifted off to a happy sleep.

xxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx

Tecna slowly opened her eyes. The shuttle was approaching Zenith.

"Perfect timing," she stretched.

"Now to think of what I'm going to tell Timmy..." she thought.

She could be all sad and run crying into his arms, but then she'd seem like she was weak without him...

Or she can be calm about it, but then it will seem that she didn't care at all that he was gone...

"Why didn't I think of this more deeply!" she thought again.

This could be a life or death moment; a Timmy or no Timmy moment...

"Sigh, I'll just be my shy self, Timmy will know something's wrong when he sees I'm standing at his door," Tecna finally agreed to.

Tecna stepped out of the shuttle, she felt great finally being back in Zenith again.

"Ah, home sweet home," Tecna smiled.

She was in downtown Zenith.

"Now if I can only remember where Timmy lives again..." Tecna thought.

The last time (first time) Tecna was at Timmy's was the previous summer, he invited her over and they hung out on his rooftop balcony. She loved her time there.

Now that she thought about it more, the more she was confident about seeing him.

"Why am I so nervous? I should be as happy as the Winx are," Tecna began to walk.

Suddenly it hit her; the Winx could show up any second, they didn't need to be dragged in this mess.

"Musa's going to be so mad at me," Tecna said.

"Tecna? Is that you?" someone said behind her. She recognized that voice...

Tecna turned to find her old childhood friend Eve.

She was a year older than Tecna, chestnut coloured hair that was always in two pigtails. Eve always wore miniskirts and T shirts, in browns, reds, oranges, and yellows (because of her power.) She wasn't like any of the other Zenith girls; she wasn't born with a power related to Science or Math.

She was an autumn fairy.

"Eve!" Tecna squealed.

They hugged. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

The last time they seen each other was last summer, Eve and Tecna caught up with each other.

"How has Alfea been?" Eve asked. She always wanted to go to Alfea, but was stuck going to a small private fairy school.

"Great, but I still can't seem to earn my Charmix. I can't believe that you already have your Enchantix," Eve complimented.

"It's still my #1 fear, going back to the Omega Dimention. It was the scariest thing I ever did, well besides telling Timmy how much I felt about him," Tecna joked a bit.

"Ah, I miss your jokes," Eve giggled.

"So how has your boyfriend search been?" Tecna asked. Eve always had trouble finding a boyfriend; it was because she couldn't find the right one.

"Same as usual, no one."

"I promise I'll help you, after I finish my mission," Tecna said.

"Oooh a mission? Do tell, do tell!"

"It's kind of a long story..." Tecna said.

"Just tell me why you're in Zenith then," Eve replied. Her and Tecna were like sisters.

"Well let's just say I found out the accident Timmy was in wasn't his fault, so I'm here to bring him back home..." Tecna summarized.

"That's.... oh dear," Eve said.

"What?" Tecna asked.

"That is good and bad...."Eve stuttered.

Tecna stood there, waiting for a response.

"Well the good news is, Timmy was innocent. But the bad news is... he's not on Zenith," Eve spit out.

"What? Why?!" Tecna asked, trying to calm herself.

"I'd like to tell you, but I don't know where he went... All I know is, a month ago, his parents said he left Zenith... and that's all they would say on the subject..." Eve answered. "But I think he's just, too depressed to leave home..."

"But I want you to know, the two months before he "disappeared", he was in pieces. I even saw him cry while walking down the street. Timmy was depressed, and I think that's why he 'left'," Eve said sadly.

"I have to go get him," Tecna replied.

"Then I'm coming with you," Eve insisted.

"I can't let you; I left my 5 friends, the Winx. I wouldn't even let them come," Tecna explained.

"Ah, I can understand. And I'm sure they'll come looking for you," she joked.

"That's the Winx for you," she smiled.

"Well I guess I better leave, I'm running some errands for my mom," Eve said.

"Wait; can you remind me where Timmy's house is again? I can't seem to remember," Tecna blushed.

"Oh sure, it's just down that street," Eve pointed. "You'll recognize it when you see it. Just look for a tree in the front yard with a carving on it!"

"A carving?" Tecna asked.

"You'll know when you see it," Eve walked away.

Tecna looked at the house, it looked so familiar now.

A futuristic house, dark blue, and a rooftop deck. The house seemed more futuristic than the rest of them.

It was the only tree on the street with a tree in the front yard, but not a normal tree, a digital tree.

Tecna looked at the tree, a carving on the tree said;

_ Tecna + Timmy 3_

Tecna's eyes began to water, "This is the place."

Tecna started walking up the hover steps up to his house.

She took a deep breath, and knocked.

Suddenly Timmy's mom (Tammy) swung open the door.

"Tecna? What... what are you doing here?" she asked. She could automatically recognize Tecna, how many girls do you know with magenta coloured hair?

"I'm here to see Timmy..." Tecna tried to explain. "It's a long story, but he could come back to Redfountain!"

"Oh that's wonderful Tecna, that is... if he was here," Tammy replied sadly.

"I see... where is he?" Tecna asked.

"Sigh, Timmy told me you would come eventually. Tecna, Timmy has been far away from here, a month at the least. I don't know how to break this to you...

Timmy is on the Omega Dimension."

**Huge shocker to you all I'm sure. Bet you no one thought of Timmy being there...**

**Why is Timmy on Omega? Will Tecna face her fear and return to the dimension?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I can tell by some of the reviews that this completely shocked you all, and now to know why he is there... and it's not suicide.**

Chapter 12: Melting Point

Tecna was in utter shock. Timmy was in the Omega Dimension... a world of the cold hearted.

"What?!" Tecna gasped. Was he a major criminal?

"Here, come inside dear so I can explain everything," she guided her to the futuristic looking living room.

Tecna sat on the loveseat, while Tammy sat in the chair.

"So ummm, where's Timmy's dad?" Tecna asked, they need to strike up conversation.

"Out in the observatory, it's so hard to get him away from it," she laughed.

"So anyway, about Timmy," Tammy started.

"He's not some master criminal and was sent there to freeze for all eternity right?" Tecna panicked a bit.

"Oh heavens no! He's there... searching for a purpose..." she replied.

"I... don't understand," Tecna stared, confused.

"He was dangerously depressed. And by that I mean, wouldn't leave the house, let alone his room," Tammy explained sadly. "Leaving you was... the worst thing he could do."

Tecna started crying a little bit.

"For two months he would be alone, most of the time. Until one night, I returned home, and he was gone."

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a very stormy and windy night_

_Tammy had just returned home from work._

"_Timmy I'm home!" she hollered. But no one responded._

_His mom went upstairs to his room, fearing something... she opened his door to find him gone._

"_Oh no...." she said. Timmy would barely leave the house... so something was up._

_Suddenly she heard the front door open._

"_I'm home!" someone shouted. It was Timmy._

"_Timmy? Where have you been?" Tammy ran downstairs. She saw Timmy, dripping wet from the rain._

"_Out for a walk..." Timmy replied._

"_At 8:00 at night? While it's pouring rain?" Tammy questioned, something was weird about Timmy's reply._

"_Fine, I was at the recruiting camp," Timmy admitted._

"_Why in the world would you go there?" Tammy asked._

"_I need to make something of myself. And they are sending people to the Omega Dimension... to fix it."_

"_And I have the education needed, that's why I was out, to get an application form..." Timmy finished. He knew his mom would disapprove everyone he knew would. But who cares._

"_Well..." Tammy started; she didn't know what to think right now._

"_Oh, well the shuttles picking me up in the morning," Timmy yawned._

"_How?"_

"_I sent in the form, I'm leaving in the morning," Timmy smirked a bit, there was nothing she could do now._

End of Small Flashback

"And Timmy went, feeling that he had no other purpose," Tecna sobbed. "But why wouldn't you stop him?"

"Believe me, I tried," Tammy explained. "But I later learned that our "recruiting force" is a determined force. Once a form was sent in, you can't not go anymore."

"I understand." Tecna wiped a tear from her eye. "But I need to go there, and bring him back still..."

"Omega is a very dangerous place, you can't go," Timmy's mom insisted.

"I've been there before, I can go there again," Tecna replied.

But inside, she was still deathly afraid of the Omega dimension, but Timmy's life could be at stake. It scared her to think of Timmy frozen to death, or killed by the Omega prisoner's fury over "visitors."

"Ah yes, your sacrifice... well you were very brave to go there in the first case..." Tammy said. "But how would you get there?"

"I think I have enough magic to teleport myself there..." Tecna sighed. Being a forbidden realm meant a lot of magic to just get you there in one piece, something Tecna never tried before.

"But if you use your magic, you'll barely have enough to defend yourself, let alone transform!"

"I know... but I can manage, trust me," Tecna smiled.

"Well if you're going, can you please bring Timmy here first...Just so I can see my little boy again?" she asked.

Tecna laughed, "Of course!" Timmy being called a little boy made Tecna feel happier, laughing was always a good remedy for sadness.

She left Timmy's house and walked a few blocks away, into a clearing so she could perform a huge spell.

She calmed herself and started forming a ball in her hands.

It was getting bigger, and much brighter as the seconds past.

It was a calm day, but Tecna's hair began to blow wildly, the spell was working.

She began to glow brightly.

Tecna shrieked in pain, it was too painful, but if she lost concentration, she would never make it to Omega.

"For Timmy!" she said.

Suddenly she disappeared; to the Omega dimension she was gone.

xxxxxxXXxxxXxxx

Tecna woke up on the Omega dimension laying ice terrain. The sun roasting her bare skin.

"Yes, it worked," she said weakly. Tammy was right; she was practically drained of magic and energy.

She sat up, how long was she out for?

Tecna looked around, her head was killing her.

"It could be worse... I guess," she slowly got up.

She couldn't even figure out where on the Dimension she was. Ahead of her were three tunnels, each going in different directions...

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

Tecna began to walk down the biggest tunnel. She found herself slipping after every step.

"Strange," Tecna said steadying herself.

She looked up, giant icicles were hanging.

"This frozen dimension has some beauty after all," Tecna stared up at them, gleaming in the available light.

Suddenly they began dripping on her face.

"What the..." Tecna wiped the water from her face.

Tecna walked backwards, trying to get a better look.

Suddenly she slipped and fell again.

"Grr, this is so frustrating!" Tecna yelled.

She noticed she kept slipping in puddles of water.

Then everything became clear; the warmer temperatures, wet ground, and dripping icicles.

"Oh no, it can't be!" Tecna gasped. She had less time to find Timmy now.

Because the Omega Dimension was melting!

**Sorry chapters short, but I put a lot of thought into it.**

**What did you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, all questions, like why is the dimension melting will be answered soon.**

Chapter 13:  First Shiver

"I have less time than I thought," Tecna mumbled. She had to find Timmy, and quick.

She finally got her gripping and started following the tunnel.

"How could this dimension be melting? It's meant to be frozen forever," Tecna thought. This was huge, if she never finds Timmy; she'd be left here, forever.

She kept low, if any of the Omega prisoners found her, she was doomed, especially if they recognized her.

The tunnel kept going on and on, Tecna began to think there was no end to it.

"It's got to end, somewhere, anywhere!" Tecna moaned.

At least it wasn't freezing cold, like her last time here. She wouldn't have even had any energy to create her red-orange outfit that kept her warm.

She suddenly heard someone coming.

Tecna quickly dove behind a pile of ice, not sure what to expect.

A couple of criminals walked past, not even noticing the small magenta haired girl hiding a couple feet away.

She overheard a small portion of their conversation.

"So they're locked up tight right?" one asked.

"Yup, no one trespasses into the Omega Dimension," the other said.

"Even if it'll be a giant puddle soon," another one added.

Tecna tried to hear more but they were walking farther and farther away.

She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Locked up..." Tecna sighed. "No.... Timmy is smart enough to avoid being captured. Right?" Tecna asked herself.

Well Timmy got captured the first time, it could happen again.

After making sure the criminals were far out of sight, Tecna continued walking.

At least it wasn't completely abandoned.

Finally, after a few more minutes of walking, she got out of the tunnel.

The light blinded her for a few seconds.

"Ow! Watch the eyes!" Tecna complained.

She rubbed her eyes, and peered around, she stared in complete shock.

She was high above the ground, a cliff side to be exact. Below her was a very quiet base camp.

"Timmy must be down there. But how am I supposed to get down there?"

It was too high to jump down, and she didn't even have any winx left to transform and fly down.

"Sigh, one problem after another," Tecna said.

She found nearby a large, flat scrap of metal. Maybe she could use it as a sled, and go down like that.

Tecna pried it from where it was, stuck between two ice rocks. It was a lot heavier than she thought. Tecna finally managed to lay it flat and near the edge of the cliff.

_Sturdy enough... big enough _Tecna thought.

Tecna stepped on it, felt just like a snowboard. If Timmy was here, he would tell her she was insane, this would be like suicide.

Tecna checked down the cliff, a steep slope right into the camp, hopefully no one gets in the way...

Tecna took a deep breath. "On three...one two three, go!"

Tecna pushed off and zoomed down the cliff side.

She was going faster than she expected, she swerved side to side desperately trying not to crash. Tecna decided that if this was it, she would have a little fun with it.

"Woooohooooooo!" Tecna hollered. She found herself having more of a fun time. Her hair blew wildly and so did her clothes.

Tecna continued to swerve away from bumps.

She already was nearing the bottom, and Tecna had no way to stop.

She had only one option, jump. There was a snow bank at the bottom, this was her only shot.

She jumped off and into the snow, her sled crashed into the side of one of the little huts.

Tecna brushed the snow out of her hair, "That was... fun, I guess."

"Hellooooooooo? Anybody here?" she yelled out.

The only sound that replied was her echo.

Tecna wandered around the camp, no one was here. Some windows were smashed, few fires stomped out, and even a few buildings were smashed.

"I hope Timmy's okay..." She imagined the Omega prisoners brutally hurting the recruits while asleep, and dragged away. This sent a shiver up her spine.

"Hey!" someone yelled furiously. It was exactly who Tecna didn't want, a gang of Omega Prisoners.

And Tecna had very little Winx.

**Sorry but this is where I wanted to end the chapter and I couldn't think of anything else to add.**

**Was Timmy kidnapped? Will Tecna be the next victim?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kidnapped

A cold breeze blew through her tired body.

Tecna turned to face them. There was, from what Tecna counted six OD prisoners. All much more furious for some reason.

"I'm...I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to find a friend," she stuttered.

"That's not the first time we've heard that one!" one cackled. She seen them holding onto their weapons, they meant business. Suddenly she saw it; one of them was holding a laser gun, Timmy's laser gun.

"Oh no..." Tecna gasped silently.

"Oh you like my new laser gun?" the prisoner smiled wickedly, he seen she was looking at it. "Got it from a stupid specialist, Took care of him." She shot at her, "And we're going to take care of you." Tecna ducked right before it hit her.

"Nobody trespasses onto the Omega Dimension," Another added. They all laughed.

"That's it! Come on Enchantix!" she shouted, not knowing if it would work or not. And happily, it did.

As soon as she transformed, she could feel just how weak of winx she had. She had enough winx for... a few shots and enough to fly for a little bit.

She quickly shot at them. They all had to Tecna's surprise, shields that deflected her shots with ease. She tried again but her magic just floated toward the ground. That's how weak her magic was.

"Crap," Tecna stood shocked. She had one option, fly. Tecna zoomed upwards; they couldn't follow her up here. But that's where she was wrong. They didn't just steal their weapons and shields; they stole their boards that could fly through the air.

She looked down and seen them pull out boards and shoot up towards her, she had to flee. Tecna never was good at real fighting, only with magic.

They had all sorts of weapons, swords, laser guns, and even laser string guns. (_Helia's weapon if you are wondering what it is_) They all tried knocking her out using the weapons they had, but didn't have much experience with them.

Tecna swerved around corners and finally went down the tunnels. She finally lost them enough to catch her breath. She felt useless; things change when your enemies have strong weapons.

"This cannot get any worse," she panted. Tecna leaned on the block of ice, she was completely exhausted. Sweat dripped from her forehead.

She peered upwards, they were coming this way. She looked down at herself, her enchantix fading fast. "No! Anytime but now!" she ran.

She kept running. Her head felt light, she knew she would faint any minute; she was pushing herself too far.

Suddenly she felt something wrap tightly around her legs. She fell onto the ground.

She peered over to see the strings from a laser string gun wrapped tightly around her ankles. And a few feet away were the criminals.

"No, No, No," Tecna struggled to untie her legs. It was completely useless. She began to cry silently, this might be her doom.

They all stood around her. "Never," one said.

"Ever," another one added.

"Mess with the Omega Dimension prisoners."

Blackness came over Tecna.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Tecna woke up. Her head throbbing and her vision fuzzy. Tecna's whole body was aching.

She blinked, her vision sort of clearing. Someone was looking down at her.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were a goner," someone said.

"Timmy? Is that you?" she asked weakly.

"No, my name's Jeremy. But I do know a Timmy," he replied.

Jeremy helped Tecna sit up. Her vision cleared. Around her was many other recruits locked up, some pale as snow, and others unconscious.

"What...what's going on?" Tecna gasped, this wasn't right at all. She finally felt the laser strings around her ankles still, and now her hands were tied behind her back.

"What did you do to get hurt like that?" he asked.

"Huh?" Tecna asked.

Jeremy pointed at her reflection on the ice.

She had one big lump on her forehead, and was covered in big bruises. And there were some scratches on her legs. "What did they do to me?" she gasped. It would take a looong time for these to heal.

"It's what they did to all of us, but they must have recognized you or something," he shrugged. Tecna decided to skip telling him the story of how she saved all the dimensions by sacrifices herself into the portal and blah blah blah.

She finally got a good look at Jeremy. He was in an outfit just like the specialists at redfountain, but these were an orange. He was a lot bigger than she was. His hair was a dirty blonde, long from not being cut. And on his left cheek, there was a scar.

"Well you said you knew Timmy right?" she asked as she was trying to find a comfortable position to sit.

"Yes, he's our leader; he led the whole group through the Omega Dimension. From his previous education this was something he was good in," he replied.

"Well then you know about him being kicked out of Redfountain for... a crash?"

"Yes, he told me the story," Jeremy replied sadly.

"Well to make a long story short... He was framed. Another guy sabotaged his ship and we found out and I went to bring Timmy back. And ended up here," Tecna said.

"Sounds like you've had an adventure," he chuckled a bit.

"Is everybody captured?" Tecna asked worryingly.

"Afraid so. It started a couple nights ago; we were all asleep in our bunks when they attacked. Of course we were supposed to be ready for this, but you can never be prepared. They attacked us all brutally," Jeremy pointed at the scar on his face.

"How many recruits were there?" Tecna peered around her.

"25 of us, every single one of us captured, and scarred," he rubbed the scar on his face.

"Why are they hurting you guys so much?" Tecna struggled to fight back tears.

"They want off this deathtrap. We came here on a giant ship, and we're the only ones who know where it's located. And now they are all out there trying to find it, and leave us here for eternity. We wouldn't tell them where it was so they threatened to hurt us," Jeremy explained. "But the one who knew it best was Timmy, so they..."

Tecna gasped, "What did they do to him?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Jeremy frowned.

He pointed across from their cell.

Tecna's eyes flooded with tears.

Timmy was in a way worse condition than ever before.

**I know, a lot of information was thrown at you. There will be a deeper explanation later in the story.**

**What is Timmy's condition? Will the OD prisoners get to the ship first? Next chapter might not be posted for a little while seeing it's the Christmas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews, it's nice to know you really enjoy this story. (:**

**I know I said I wasn't updating this one for awhile, but I've had nothing to do.**

Chapter 15: Making Friends

Tecna leaned her head on the ice cell's wall. She was too late. "I'm so sorry," Tecna sobbed.

"He was your boyfriend wasn't he?" Jeremy asked sadly. Tecna only response was a nod.

Timmy's skin was covered in bruises, scratches, and scars. He from what she could see, had a long scar underneath his eye. He finally had a fat lip.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Tecna asked Jeremy.

"Ever since we've been here... he's not dead, but just hurt really bad," Jeremy frowned. He was right, she could him breathing.

"And how long have you been here?" Tecna asked.

"They attacked 2 days ago..."

Jeremy and Tecna sat up against the wall. They both were extremely quiet.

"So... do you know why the Omega Dimension is melting?" Tecna asked, she had a pretty good idea why, but wanted to know what he said about it.

"Yes. When Valtor escaped from this place a year or so ago. It messed up the balance of the entire dimension. Especially when the portal to Tides was open, a lot of the negative energy was gone, meaning there was an unbalanced amount of good and bad energy. Now all the criminals are out and the ice snakes haven't been able to stop them. So a ripple effect occurred. And now the whole dimension is on the merge for utter destruction," Jeremy explained.

"How bad is it?"

"We need to get out of here; the whole dimension will be gone. Or a giant puddle at the least. Some rivers are starting to flow even."

Tecna sighed, if only she let the winx and specialists had came with her, she probably wouldn't be in this mess.

"And considering where I think we are, this room is going to flood soon."

"I never even got to tell Timmy it wasn't his fault," Tecna said to herself.

Suddenly they heard someone yelling. "CLEAR!"

Suddenly all the cell doors shattered like glass.

"What the...." Jeremy said. A figure came around the corner. "Oh Ryan thank Magix it's you," Jeremy smiled.

"Here let me get you two out of the laser strings," Ryan grabbed a knife and cut the laser strings on both of them.

"Thanks," Tecna rubbed her wrists. She and Jeremy got up. "How'd you..." Jeremy stumbled.

"I never was captured. Look I'll explain it later when we all get to safety. I have a secret base camp I'll bring us to." Ryan ran off to help the others.

"Who was that?" Tecna asked.

"Ryan, he's another recruit. I didn't even realise that he wasn't captured..."

Tecna smiled, they had a chance now.

"Here we'll help Timmy," Jeremy said. Tecna nodded and followed. Around them the recruits were finally escaping, she was surprised none of the criminals realized they would be gone in a few minutes. Tecna also seen one female recruit out of everybody.

Timmy was still unconscious. Jeremy instructed another recruit to help with Timmy.

"We'll get him all fixed up," Jeremy reassured to Tecna. Seeing Timmy like that made Tecna grateful, her injuries weren't that bad. But what if they recognized her...she would look like Timmy. Tecna shuttered.

"It's not that far from here," Ryan said as he helped the last recruits.

They all followed Ryan. Most of the guys stared at Tecna; she was standing out like a sore thumb.

"Just up here," Ryan said. He pointed up a hillside.

"Great, more climbing," Tecna mumbled.

"So why did you form a secret base camp?" Tecna asked.

"It's not mine; it's from the last group of recruits. And I know it's completely empty because that was where I was when the criminals attacked.

"Oh, that makes sense," Tecna replied.

"And what is kinda nice is everyone's stuff is up here," Ryan said.

"Then that doesn't make it a secret," Tecna laughed.

"It's a secret to the criminals."

"How much farther..." Tecna asked.

"Here we are," Ryan pointed up ahead. It was a big base camp. Some recruits, despite their injuries, went to work collecting whatever wood they could find, and some went to get food.

Tecna peeked inside one of the cabins, all was inside was two sets of bunks and a small pit for a fire.

"We've got extra bunks," Ryan said.

"Oh...okay."

"You can bunk with me and Ryan," Jeremy smiled.

"Where's Timmy going to be?" Tecna asked.

"Right across from ours. But forget about that, let's fix that," Jeremy pointed at the scar on her face.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt, help the others," Tecna said.

"Whatever you say," he shrugged. "But aren't you cold? I mean the dimension might be melting, but dressing in a midriff and skirt won't help."

"Uh...well, I wasn't prepared," Tecna stood embarrassed.

"Come with me." Jeremy said. Tecna followed him to another small cabin.

"Sasha? You here?" he hollered.

"Come in," she smiled.

She was a darker skinned girl, older than what Tecna was. She had long tangled black hair; she wasn't dressed in a recruit uniform. Sasha was dressed in a vest and long sleeve shirt with pants. She too was attacked by the criminals, with some scratches and bruises.

"Do you have any extra clothes on you? My friend will freeze when nightfall comes?"

"Sure," Sasha smiled at Tecna. Jeremy left leaving the two girls alone.

Sasha learned that Tecna was a current technology fairy at Alfea.

Tecna learned that Sasha was once an Alfea student, but grew bored of being a fairy and learned fighting skills.

"But the OD criminals...they came so fast. And I really wanted to show the guys here my skills," Sasha explained.

"But doesn't it bother you that you're the only female here?" Tecna asked.

"You get used to it, and plus now I have you."

Tecna got into some warmer clothes. "What are you doing in the Dimension though? We don't normally get visitors," Sasha joked.

Tecna decided she could trust her. She told her the story of her first time in the Omega Dimension. And Timmy's little "incident" and how she found out and now she's here to bring him back.

"That quite an adventure," Sasha said. "But Timmy can't leave for a bit still, he may be out but he's in charge of everything. Once everyone gets a little better we're leaving," Sasha said. "So it looks like you're stuck here."

"It's okay, I can understand."

"But we could always use the helping hands," Sasha replied. "Can you use your magic?"

Tecna attempted a simple spell, nothing happened. "Fresh out."

"It's okay, you're going to learn how to do everything without an ounce of magic," Sasha said.

"Oh great," Tecna said sarcastically.

**Well I hoped this answered a lot of your questions.**

**Will they get attacked again? How will Tecna do without no magic?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Covering It Up

"I don't think I'm doing this right," Tecna giggled. Sasha was trying to show her how to cook on an open fire. Seeing the sky was getting darker, the temperature was falling, but the fire was nice and toasty.

"We did bring processed food but it needs to be cooked somehow," Sasha poured some pancake mix into the pan.

"This is what living relying on technology does, without magic I'd be toast." Tecna looked at the frying pan, the pancakes were burnt.

"Sorry," Tecna said.

"It's okay, we have more where that came from," Sasha replied.

Jeremy sat by the fire with the two girls. "We think Timmy's going to wake up soon...So Tecna If you wanted to go...you know, see him. Oh and Sasha he might need a few stitches."

"Okay," Sasha got up and Tecna followed.

"You can do stitches?" Tecna asked.

"Yes, without magic you need to learn to...learn to handle with a needle let's just say," Sasha replied.

"And you've done this before?" Tecna asked worryingly.

They peered inside where Timmy was, he was awake.

"You can wait out here if you want..." Sasha whispered.

Tecna wanted to just run in there and explain the whole thing, but Timmy needed to get healed first.

"I think I'll stay out here," Tecna said.

Sasha handed her some cover up, she at least better not scare Timmy to death.

"Suite yourself, we'll be out in a few minutes."

Tecna took deep breathes, what if Timmy hated her for following him, or what if he banged his head on something and he didn't remember her...

She closed her eyes, "No, that can't happen."

She stood there for a few more minutes; she wanted him to come out so she could get this over with.

She could here Sasha and Timmy talking.

"_There, that should do it," Sasha finished._

"_Thanks Sasha, you're a lifesaver."_

"_It's just a shame about your fat lip," Sasha said, "And that you were injured most."_

"_Hey, not everything can be fixed," Timmy shrugged. Tecna couldn't believe it, Timmy was just shrugging off injuries, how much did he change?_

_Tecna heard them coming. "Sigh, this is it." She tried to hide the bump on her head with her hair._

"_Oh by the way, we have a new recruit," Sasha said._

"But how..." Timmy stepped out into the setting sun. "Tecna? No it can't be..."

Tecna couldn't handle it anymore, she went and kissed him lightly, "Yes, it's me," she whispered. Timmy returned the kiss, even with a fat lip.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sasha walked toward one of the fire pits.

"I told you not to follow me," Timmy mumbled.

"But I had to. Timmy, the crash 3 months ago...it wasn't your fault. Keith admitted to taking the landing gear out of your squad, he wanted you to be expelled!"

"Why would he do something like that?" Timmy asked, still not convinced.

"He liked me. Look, I just travelled to Zenith to have your mom tell me you were risking your life here, on the Omega Dimension. And I just conquered my fear to bring you back!" Tecna started getting angry.

"Tec..." Timmy pulled her up into another kiss and he started to cry.

"What was that for?" Tecna asked.

"I...have missed you so much these past months, and to see you here makes me so happy," he smiled down on her, the way he used to.

Tecna's anger melted away.

"Speak for yourself," she laughed.

Timmy took her hand and they walked around camp. Tecna explained the whole story to him; how Helia had figured it out, and how they were going to smash Keith to a pulp, Timmy's mom explaining the story to her and how she missed him so much, and finally how they escaped.

They finally sat down by the fire.

"I'm so happy you aren't scratched an inch," Timmy smiled.

"Yeah... so am I," Tecna hoped he never would find out that she too, was bruised and scratched.

Timmy ran his fingers through her hair, right over where the bump was. She flinched away, without letting someone help heal it, her bump was becoming painful.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked. He moved the hairs away, and he saw her bump.

"Tecna! What happened?" Timmy worried.

"I...I...was captured. They knocked me out, and then I woke up with Jeremy," Tecna frowned.

Timmy held her close.

"Tecna...you're not supposed to hide things like that, especially from me." Timmy said.

Tecna began to sob, "I didn't want to give you a heart attack, you seeing me so suddenly with these injuries." She wiped the cover up off herself.

Timmy cupped her head in his hands, shock was what his face was showing, "What did they do to you?"

"What they did to you, everyone. We are trespassers, and this is what they do to us," Tecna wiped the scar on Timmy's face. "Try having me, see you, unconscious and bleeding."

Timmy gathered her in a hug, "Everything's okay now."

"Glad you guys are together again," Jeremy said. They looked to see Ryan, Sasha, and Jeremy walk over.

"Yeah, I've never seen Tim this happy," Ryan added.

"Tim?" Tecna giggled.

"Shhh," Timmy smiled.

"So anyway, it looks like everyone's recovering quicker than we thought," Jeremy replied.

"Then that means we can leave a couple days earlier," Timmy replied.

"We just need to know where our ship is and we're all good," Ryan asked.

"We know you knew it best," Jeremy added.

Timmy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tecna asked.

"Nothing, just thinking. We came in two squads, one really big, one just enough for a couple of us. We can send everyone else in the bigger one, and I, Tecna, Ryan, Jeremy, and Sasha can go in the smaller one afterward," Timmy explained.

"Fine with us," Sasha said.

"We can leave tomorrow," Timmy finally said. "Spread it around"

The three walked away leaving Tecna and Timmy alone again.

"You hear that Tecna, we're going back to Magix," Timmy smiled.

**The adventures not done yet! :o**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have no idea where I got the nickname Tim xD**

**This chapter is really cute in the beginning ^-^ But that will later change...**

Chapter 17: Crushed

Tecna yawned, the covers on her bed comforted her, she finally got a restful sleep. Tecna blinked a couple times to clear her surroundings. She flipped on her side, across from her, Timmy staring back.

"Good morning," he laughed.

Tecna sat up, "What time is it?" She still felt a bit groggy.

"8:30, and it's time to get ready," Timmy got up.

"Do I have to?" Tecna giggled. She pulled the sheets over her head.

"Well if you want to stay here with the convicts..." Timmy teased.

Tecna zoomed out of bed, "I'm coming!"

Tecna found out that night that everyone slept in their clothes, no one had pj's...

"Ugh I can't wait to get back to Magix. At least there I can take a nice hot bath," Tecna yawned again. "Well at least I wasn't attacked again."

Suddenly someone whacked her over the back of the head; it was Timmy with a pillow.

"Now you were," he laughed.

Tecna smirked, she grabbed her pillow and went and whacked him back.

They had their small pillow fight, but ended with Timmy pinning her to the wall with his pillow.

"No fair!" she giggled. He released her.

"Come on, we'll be late for breakfast," he kissed her lightly.

They walked together to some of the tables set up outside, there were some warm plates ready for them. They sat with Sasha, Jeremy, and Ryan.

"What happened to you two?" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked.

"Your hair," Sasha giggled.

They both pulled some feathers out of their hair. "You see...we had a little pillow fight this morning," Tecna blushed.

"And I won," Timmy joked.

"Shhh, Tim!" Tecna laughed.

Timmy just rolled him eyes in response.

"So we heard you're going back to Redfountain...?" Jeremy asked shoving a spoonful of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Yeah, I have a large group of friends there, and it's just a great place."

"Aww, that's too bad. We're really going to miss you," Sasha admitted. Ryan and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"I am too, but Redfountain was a second home to me... I can't leave that," Timmy sighed.

"Even though you did," Tecna added.

"Just like how we wouldn't leave the recruit force," Ryan replied.

"So anyway, most of the gear is already packed on the larger squad and is ready to go after breakfast," Jeremy said.

"Good, we just need to finish breakfast and we can finally leave," Timmy replied.

"Finally," Tecna said to herself. She actually didn't mind being here in the Omega Dimension now, even though it was falling apart. And with Timmy there, it definitely made her feel happy.

Ryan pulled out a backpack, with food, first aid kit, and other survival gear, just in case. "You never know," he shrugged, and handed it to Jeremy.

"Well then YOU can carry it," Jeremy handed it back to Ryan.

The five ate quickly and went to the larger ship.

Everyone boarded except the 5.

"Okay, we can't waste time, James told me giant pieces of the ice is starting to crumble," Timmy said. Suddenly the ground began to shake underneath their feet.

"Oh great," Sasha said.

They all stood back as the ship took off and zoomed over their heads.

"Guess we better go," Timmy said. He led the group.

"So where exactly is it?" Tecna asked.

"I parked it up there," Timmy pointed up a not-so-steep slope.

"Well hopefully the prisoners didn't find it yet. We don't have a way to communicate with the others," Sasha said.

They all peered over the edge; a huge river ran through the bottom.

"It's getting bigger and bigger," Timmy said. In the distance another chunk of ice fell down into the river.

Tecna still couldn't believe that, a realm meant to be frozen for eternity, is crumbling beneath her feet, soon everything would be gone.

"Come on," Timmy grasped her hand. Her teal eyes lit up.

"Sorry, just got sidetracked," she watched yet another piece of ice tumble into the frozen waters below.

"Yeah, it's so hard to believe it's just going to be gone," Timmy said. The five walked for a couple more minutes. Timmy and Tecna walked together behind them. "It's right around the corner," Timmy shouted.

Sasha, Ryan, and Jeremy ran ahead, until they disappeared around the corner.

Suddenly Ryan came running back.

"Timmy...we have a little problem...well actually a big problem," Ryan said.

"What?" Timmy gasped.

"See for yourself," Ryan said.

The three ran until they stopped in their tracks.

"Oh no," Tecna gasped.

The squad was smashed to pieces, not from the convicts, but from huge chunks of ice falling onto it.

"Yup, ice fell from up there," Sasha pointed upwards. "This squad is totalled."

"Well how are we supposed to get out of here?" Ryan panicked.

"We're stuck here," Timmy replied sadly.

"We can't stay here! We'll be killed for sure!" Jeremy said.

"There's no way off. No squad, no connection to the outside world, no anything," Timmy said.

"So we're all just stuck here to die?" Sasha frowned.

"Afraid so," Timmy replied, he was keeping calm to Tecna's surprise.

Tecna began to sob. She ran to Timmy, beginning to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Timmy began to tear up.

"Well I guess we'll die together," Tecna cried even more.

Thoughts ran wildly through Tecna's mind, it kept seeming that she was supposed to die on the Omega Dimension.

**Okay, I was even tearing up while writing that final part :'( Sniff***


	18. Chapter 18

**I would NEVER leave them there to die, but that's what THEY think will happen, because of the realm crumbling to pieces and no way off. But how they'll get off I'm sure will surprise you (maybe).**

Chapter 18: Emotions Aflame

The rest of that day Sasha, Ryan, Timmy, Jeremy, and Tecna salvaged as much stuff as they could from the wreckage, they dragged as much as they could into a nearby cave. (Or their home for now)

The sky was just starting to get dark, so they all settled in the cave together.

"So from what we've got, I might be able to create a communication device, Tecna's done it before," Timmy said. "But Tecna, do you have any magic?"

She tried a simple spell, still nothing. "I don't understand, I should have full enchantix power right now..."

"Maybe the bump on your head is stopping you from using magic," Sasha said.

Tecna shrugged. She didn't feel like talking. "Look, I just want to be alone for awhile," she got up and went to the back of the cave.

"I should go talk to her," Timmy said.

"Give her a few minutes," Sasha replied, "this whole thing must really be getting to her."

Ryan pulled out the survival kit. "And YOU thought it was pointless," he said, but he signalled it to Jeremy.

"Well I didn't know we would be stuck here!" Jeremy protested.

The four went through the bag, five sleeping bags, a first aid kit, flint, fire starter, bottled water, and tons of food. At the bottom was a map of the Omega Dimension.

"As long as we find solid ground somewhere...I think we will be okay. I mean the other recruits will find out we never returned and come back," Timmy said. "But everything could be gone by tomorrow night."

"Solid ground..."Sasha began to think.

Suddenly it hit her.

"The portal connecting the Omega Dimension to Tides!"

"Hey, she's right!" Ryan laughed.

"But that portal is on the other side of the dimension, we'll never make it," Jeremy added.

"That's the only land that will be left, we have to go there," Sasha said.

"We'll study the map, Timmy go check on Tec," Sasha said.

He nodded and got up.

The back of the cave was a lot farther down than he expected, but he found his beloved sobbing in the corner.

He sat down next to her, she automatically leaned her head on him.

"I don't want to be stuck here," she cried. "I just want to go home!"

"We'll find a way off, I promise," Timmy held her close.

"Why does it feel like the dimension is trying to kill me," Tecna frowned.

"It's not Tec... the dimension doesn't have a mind of its own," Timmy replied. "It's just a frozen wasteland."

"You mean a melting wasteland," Tecna mumbled. She knew Timmy was trying to help the best he could, but the feeling of her being stuck here to die again was too much to handle.

"Why aren't you Ryan, Jeremy, and Sasha not worried? You guys are so calm..." Tecna asked.

"We all became recruits because we all had no purpose in life. Dying would be okay, so we expected this," Timmy shrugged.

Tecna couldn't believe what she just heard; Timmy was just shrugging the-staying-here-to-die

"I can't believe I'm hearing you say that! Just because I wasn't there, doesn't mean you need to kill yourself!" Tecna yelled.

"Trust me Tec, if I would have known you were going to come after me I would have NEVER in my life gone to the Omega Dimension! If you would have listened to me three months ago, you would have never followed me and be stuck here," Timmy frowned.

"What was I supposed to do!? Finding out another boy liked me, but it was HIS fault you had to go in the first place. Try finding a new love, but have him break your heart the same way you broke mine," Tecna quietly got up and left the back of the cave, leaving Timmy alone.

Timmy was finally understanding what Tecna went through. She continued her life as if nothing happened; he spent a lot of time alone in his room. He realised that Tecna may seem the same to him on the outside, she would never accept him the same again on the inside.

Timmy went back to the others, who were sitting by a freshly made campfire. Tecna's silhouette shown outside. The sun was just setting.

"We heard everything," Sasha said. Timmy realised that their whole argument echoed throughout the cave.

"Oh," Timmy sat down by the fire.

"What's she doing?" Timmy asked.

"Thinking," Jeremy shrugged.

"I know that," Timmy rolled his eyes, "But did she say anything else?"

"Nope," Ryan said. "But boy did you piss her off!"

"I didn't mean to..." Timmy glanced at Tecna again; she was staring up at the sky.

"We know you didn't mean to but you need to apologise," Sasha said.

Suddenly Tecna walked back in the cave.

"I don't want to hear it," she mumbled and grabbed a sleeping bag.

"But..." Timmy stuttered.

"No!" she crawled into her sleeping bag, not wanting to hear another word out of Timmy's mouth.

"Fine, If she wants to act like that," Timmy thought angrily. "Why is she mad at me...?"

Soon they all drifted off to sleep; tomorrow was going to be a life or death day.

**Tecna's just mad because Timmy doesn't understand fully what he did to her, he thinks it's all just supposed to disappear.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, I never realised how much people love this story...thanks 3**

**And sorry for the delay, I've had huge assignments/studying to do, and I kind of hit a writers block...**

Chapter 19: Hero

"Tec...Wake up," Timmy frowned and nudged her shoulder. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's you," she frowned back. She climbed out of her sleeping bag.

"Tec listen. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't know what I was saying was upsetting you."

Tecna still couldn't believe it; he still didn't know why she was mad at him. She knew Timmy always had problems with that...but when it comes down to him breaking her heart and not knowing it...

"You have no idea what you're apologizing about," her eyes narrowed on him for a few seconds, "Until you REALLY apologise...don't talk to me." Tecna walked out of the cave silently.  
"Was it something I said?" Timmy mumbled to himself. He too, went outside the cave.

"Morning," Ryan laughed.

"Morning," Timmy managed to smile.

Timmy peered around, "So much more ice melted last night."

"Yeah...but that isn't the only problem..." Jeremy said.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Well, we think some of the convicts know we're here," Sasha explained and bit her lip.

"How could they know? We stayed hidden," Tecna asked.

"Well we were out for a walk, me and Sasha," Jeremy started, "we walked around the corner to find the whole cliff side gone. On the other side was..."

"The convicts," Sasha said. "But the gap was too big to get around..."

"So they know were here..." Timmy mumbled. "But why didn't you umm...WAKE US? We need to get out of here; they know the dimension off by heart!"

"Great, double danger now," Tecna said to herself.

"Oh. We never thought of that," Ryan admitted.

"They could come here any minute!" Tecna said. She rubbed the bump on her head, she didn't want another encounter.

"Let's just...pack up and head toward the portal," Timmy instructed.

Tecna mumbled but helped pack things up.

As they started their journey to the portal, Tecna could feel the crinkle of the ice every step she took, meaning it was weak.

"Are you...sure this is safe?" Tecna asked worryingly.

"No, but we have to take chances," Sasha shrugged.

"I just don't like the idea of us possibly plunging to our doom," she stared at the ground; a huge crack ran under their walking feet.

"I think she's right..." Ryan said. Suddenly the ground rumbled under their feet, the cracks in the ice getting bigger and bigger.

"What's the plan now?" Jeremy freaked.

"Okay, here is the plan...run!" Timmy warned.

They all ran. But running on ice wasn't easy for Tecna, the others had good traction shoes, she had skater shoes.

Tecna was falling behind from the others, and soon they were out of sight.

She stopped from exhaustion. "Just...need a...breather," Tecna panted.

"There she is!" someone angrily said.

Tecna turned to not find her friends, but the convicts.

"Oh no, they found me," Tecna gasped. They pulled out laser strings and light swords.

"Looks like someone got left behind," one said as they approached closer.

"This has to work..." Tecna thought. "Let's go enchantix!"

She jumped in the air but only some sparkles fell, but more than before.

"Awww, the poor fairy still out of magic?" one laughed and they all stepped closer.

Tecna stumbled backwards, one more step back and she would be falling to her doom, a certain death.

"What do I do now?" she thought. Tecna hoped so bad that Timmy (even though she was made at him still) would come to her rescue.

The one pulled out his light sword and held it close to her neck.

"Tecna get down!" Timmy shouted. He ran by, and in one swoop the convicts were off the cliff.

Timmy was stronger than ever before.

"Wow, impressive," Tecna gasped. She heard the convicts yells get fainter and fainter, then nothing.

"What are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?!" Timmy asked.

"No...I can't run in these shoes," Tecna frowned.

"Well you should have told me," he brought her up into a kiss, which Tecna didn't expect at all, but went with it anyway. "Do you forgive me? I'm sorry that I didn't realise that you were still upset at me..."

"Yes, I forgive you." Tecna smiled. "But how did you know...?" she was cut off by more rumbling under their feet.

"I'll explain later, come on!" he grabbed her hand and they ran.

"Where are Ryan, Jeremy, and Sasha?" Tecna asked, trying to not trip over her feet.

"Ummm, well..." Timmy froze. "Good question."

"Helllllllllo!" Tecna called out into the emptiness.

"Over here!" said a recognized voice, Sasha's.

"They must be around the corner," Timmy said, and they were right.

They ran around the corner to find the others peering over the cliff, into the distance.

"What are you guys doing?" Tecna asked.

"Thinking, look," Ryan pointed out. The portal was in the far distance.

"Well at least we're closer than we thought," Jeremy joked.

"But we'll have to go all the way down to the bottom to get to it..." Jeremy added.

Tecna shivered, remembering that Timmy knocked the convicts down there, and there's a good chance they survived the fall.

"Isn't that a bad idea? I mean isn't it all flooded down there?" Tecna asked.

"From what we know, there's still a layer of ice down there, above the water," Timmy reassured.

They all walked down, with Timmy right by her side.

"Tecna, I won't let anything happen to you again. I promise."

She smiled back, but on the inside she had a bad feeling, that going down there; one of them wasn't coming back out.

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry that I haven't updated in awhile.**

**And sorry this chapter was kinda boring.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Get ready for a twist. O.o**

Chapter 20: What Am I?

"So this is the bottom?" Tecna peered around; it was just a frozen river in between two cliffs, going as far as the eye can see.

"Yup," Jeremy jumped a bunch of times on the ice, "We're all good."

"Whatever you say..." Tecna mumbled to herself.

As they walked, Tecna did a few calculations in her head, "If any of us fall down into the water...we could be dead in a couple of seconds!"

"Nothing's going to happen Tec; I'm not going to let anything else happen to you again!" Timmy replied.

"You can't prevent everything from happening."

"I can try," Timmy reassured.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Sasha asked, they all froze in place.

"No...I don't hear anything," Jeremy replied.

Suddenly they all heard it, the shouts of the convicts. From the noise, they couldn't tell exactly how far away they were, but most likely were the ones a certain somebody knocked over the cliff.

"Won't they stop?" Ryan asked, "And how did they get all the way down here?"

Timmy gulped; it was his fault they were down here, and his fault that their lives were in jeopardy.

"That would be me," Timmy stuttered, "When...I saved Tecna, I knocked them off the cliff."

"And they survived the fall," Tecna concluded. But she still couldn't get the idea out of her head, the convicts ALWAYS found her. Was she giving off an essence to the dimension and then the prisoners?

"Well let's go!" Jeremy pointed ahead, they began to run again.

"You know they could just be echo's right?" Sasha said.

"Well I'm not taking any chances," Ryan frowned.

A few minutes of running, the convicts voices were no longer heard, but a new one entered their eardrums.

"Now what..." Jeremy asked. He was pretty tired of running away from their problems.

"It sounds like a squad," Tecna gasped. Was it too good to be true...

"I think we're saved!" they all looked up to see a squad stop overhead.

"That's not one of ours," Ryan stood confused.

"Oh my... it's a Redfountain!" Tecna smiled.

"I barely recognized it," Timmy replied sadly.

Soon it disappeared, but Timmy knew it just moved to park.

"They'll be so happy to see you," Tecna smiled at Timmy.

"Yeah..." Timmy bit his lip. "I hope you're right," Timmy said quietly to himself. He had just a weird feeling that...the guys would hate him now, he shrugged it off.

"I can't believe they...traveled across all the realms to find us," Tecna smiled.

"That's some loyal friends," Sasha said.

"Hellooooooo down there!" someone called from above, Tecna automatically knew it was the Solaria Princess, Stella.

"Stella!" Tecna shouted happily.

"Don't forget the rest of us!" Musa popped her head over the side of cliff. And soon the rest of the specialists and winx club members did.

"Hey Timmy! Great to see your still alive!" Brandon joked.

Suddenly Tecna seen some shadows lurking towards their rescuers.

"Uhhh...Sasha?" Tecna tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I think the convicts found us," she pointed up, and they came into view, they were creeping slowly up to the edge...holding giant boulders. And a few others were heading toward her rescuers.

"Look out!" Sasha warned. The specialists and fairies turned just in time.

"We can handle these guys, just stay out of danger," Bloom said and they all soon disappeared.

"I hope they can stop them," Tecna frowned.

"Let's worry about us for right now. Look!" Ryan panicked and pointed up. The convicts with the boulders threw them towards them.

They all ran out of the way.

"Great, they're trying to squish us," Jeremy frowned. The boulders plummeted right through the ice.

"Or drown us," Tecna added.

They appeared again, with MORE boulders.

Everyone ducked once again, avoiding a certain doom with rocks those size, and water that cold.

Timmy walked a little ways away to inspect one of the holes.

"Those would have to be some pretty heavy rocks to get through that thick of ice," Timmy said.

Suddenly Tecna saw it, beneath Timmy the ice started to crack, she had to get him out of the way.

"Timmy look out!" she ran toward him. She quickly knocked him out of the way and he fell to safety.

Timmy gasped as he saw the ice beneath Tecna collapse under her. She fell through.

"No!" Timmy rushed to jump into the water, but something was stopping him.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

"I think that's the last one," Bloom panted after shooting the last convict.

"Well let's get down there and help them," Musa said.

Flora looked over the edge, "What are they doing?"

"What do you mean?" Layla flew over.

"The two recruits are pinning Timmy to the ground...?" Flora replied.

"Come on!" Musa grabbed Riven and flew to the bottom.

Each of the winx girls carried their boyfriend safely to the bottom.

They walked to where the others were.

XXXXxXXXXxXXXXX

"No! I'm not letting you stop me!" Timmy struggled to get unpinned off the ground by Jeremy and Ryan.

"We aren't going to let you kill yourself!" Ryan fought to hold Timmy down.

"I don't care!"

"Timmy! Anyone who goes into water that cold will die!" Ryan told him.

"What are you guys doing? Where's Tecna!?" Musa asked.

"She...she..." Timmy struggled to say, but only pointed at the hole in the ice. He finally stopped struggling to get up.

"What Timmy is trying to say is..." Sasha sobbed but continued, "Tecna knocked Timmy out of the way of the cracking ice, and she...Fell through."

"She saved me," Timmy sobbed. Ryan and Jeremy let Timmy get up. "I'm not leaving her down there, she saved me I have to save her."

"It's too cold Timmy! " Jeremy yelled. "There's no way!"

All the winx and specialists broke out in sobs.

"No...We will find a way!" Musa cried.

"Why does this always happen to her?" Timmy mumbled.

"Hey look, you'll get through this," Helia reassured.

"Look, If Tecna was really gone...there would be an emptiness. She's not dead."

"Trust him," Riven stepped in. "This happened before, during the Omega Sacrifice. He knew she wasn't dead, and she was still alive, and well."

"She was the one to close the Omega Portal?" Ryan asked.

Timmy nodded but frowned again, "I broke my promise, I told her I wouldn't let anything else happen to her..."

"Else?" Musa asked.

"I'll tell you later..." Timmy rubbed one of the stitches on his face.

"What happened to you?" Riven laughed. No one even noticed all their scratches until now, they were just so happy to see they were okay.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the water began to glow, an eerie glow.

"What's going on?!" Stella panicked.

"I don't know!" Bloom grabbed Stella trying to balance herself.

"I knew she couldn't be dead," Timmy smiled.

The water was getting brighter and brighter until a fairy figure shot up out of the water.

Tecna stepped gently on the ice.

"Tecna!" Timmy ran to embrace her. "I thought I lost you..."

"What happened?" Tecna stumbled into his arms. Tecna didn't even notice that she was shining so bright that barely anyone could see her.

"You saved me. And I still can't forgive myself, I'm such an idiot," Timmy mumbled.

"You got that right," Riven laughed. Everyone gave Riven a deathly glare.

Her figure cleared up and everyone gasped.

"What...?" Tecna asked.

"You...you..." Timmy stuttered.

Tecna looked at her reflection.

Her hair was extremely long, down to her hips and in a few bunches being held with white heart barrettes. Her outfit was a blue and green matching tube top and shorts. These are connected by a row of small white hearts. Around her neck was a huge heart shaped diamond necklace. She had light blue gloves to elbow's length. Her shoes were made entirely of small heart shaped diamonds. Finally, her wings were bigger than ever before, and if they were looked at closely were made entirely of small white hearts that shimmered extremely bright.

"Tecna you look stunning," Timmy said.

"Probably more powerful than your enchantix," Bloom said.

"Different than your other transformations," Stella added.

Suddenly Tecna began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked, he grabbed her hands for reassurance.

"If I'm not an enchantix fairy anymore...then what am I?"

**Okay so lots of things happened in one chapter...**

**I've always wanted to see Tecna with really long hair, haven't you? :O**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Gone Again, Danger Again

"That doesn't matter," Timmy said. "It doesn't matter if you're a winx fairy, enchantix fairy, you are a gorgeous fairy."

"Aww," Flora cooed.

"But Timmy does have a point, it doesn't matter at all," Musa replied.

"Yeah...you guys are right. But when we get to Alfea I still need to find out."

Tecna held the huge diamond heart pendent on her necklace, it glimmered in the light.

"My whole outfit, my power is centered on hearts?" Tecna questioned the others.

"Yeah so?" Bloom replied.

"Hearts are associated with love," Tecna turned to Timmy, "I think I got this power by saving you."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Musa said.

"But we've also never heard of another transformation after enchantix, right?" Tecna replied.

Everyone else was silent, Tecna was right.

"Look, let's just get off this dimension and we can argue about this later," Bloom said.

Tecna flew for the first time with her... new wings.

"How are the new wings?" Musa asked as she set Ryan on the top of the cliff.

"They feel amazing. These wings move so much faster without any effort," Tecna finally let out a smile.

"Glad to see you're okay," Musa said as they got into the squad. Tecna detransformed and her hair went back to its normal length.

"Where to?" Sky asked.

"Zenith," Tecna turned to Timmy, "Your mom wants to talk to you."

Timmy blushed while everyone else laughed.

Tecna and Timmy took a seat at the back.

"Why does my mom want to see me?" Timmy asked.

"She misses you. She's still extremely worried about you and wants to make sure you're okay," Tecna replied.

"It's not like my dad would ever care," Timmy mumbled, but loud enough that Tecna could hear him.

"Your dads never really appreciated you has he...?" Tecna asked.

"I was an accident for him. If I wasn't born, he would be with my mom going to conventions with other inventors. But he cared enough to stay on Zenith so I would live in a friendly neighbourhood," Timmy frowned.

"Why haven't you ever mentioned this until now?" Tecna said.

"This has really...changed my life. My dad was never there for me, I'm what you call, a momma's boy. She was the only one there for me," Timmy frowned. "And since you brought it up..."

"It's okay, If you've survived this long without the help of your dad you can still go on," Tecna replied. She tried to help as much as she could, but this was something she was unfamiliar with.

"You are the first person to ever reassure me besides my mom," he brought her up into a kiss, "Thank you."

"What's a girlfriend for," she smiled and snuggled up to him.

An hour later they landed in the center of Zenith. It was time for Ryan, Jeremy, and Sasha to go.

"Thanks for everything," Timmy said to them. "You guys were a big help."

"Hey no problem," Jeremy said.

"It's all a part of the job," Ryan said.

"Hope we'll see you guys again," Sasha sighed.

"If you're ever in Magix, stop by," Tecna went to hug Sasha.

Soon they all walked out of sight.

"And I better go. I have to go sort some things out at home," Timmy frowned.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Nabu asked.

"No, this may take awhile," Timmy replied. He turned to Tecna, "I'll be back in Magix as soon as possible."

"Okay..." Tecna sighed.

He went to embrace her, "Like I said, I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered to her.

"We'll tell Cordatorta you'll be here later," Helia said.

"Okay, bye guys," Timmy waved and walked out of sight.

"Come back soon," Tecna stared out the window.

It was a long ways from Zenith to Magix, so she felt this was the time to ask the question that's been nagging at her. She sat with the others.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Tecna asked.

"Go ahead," Bloom replied.

"Well just out of curiosity...how did you guys find out me and Timmy were on the Omega Dimension?"

"I knew you'd ask eventually, you told us Timmy went back to Zenith. So we instantly went there," Musa started.

"And with the help of Helia," Flora added, "He knew Timmy's address and we all found out from Tammy where you guys were."

"Oh, I see," Tecna said.

"We were all worried sick. Hearing that you went back to the dimension you hated...well we had to rush as fast as we could," Musa added.

"And we came at the perfect time," Sky said from the front of the squad.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you guys did come a few days later then I thought you would," Tecna asked.

"That was Mrs. Faragonda," Stella frowned, "She said wait a day, if you weren't back by then something must have went horribly wrong."

"So what happened to you?" Layla pointed at some of the scratches on her face.

"Err...well ." Tecna decided to just tell the complete truth, she moved the hairs away from the lump on her head. To her surprise, it was gone. "It's a miracle," Tecna thought to herself.

"Well I...ran out of enchantix power and the convicts captured me. And if you ask me, I really don't know what happened after that," Tecna sighed.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Flora asked. She was always the most worried about these types of things, well maybe after Timmy.

"I'm perfectly fine, trust me," Tecna shook her head. "I was worse."

"Timmy took it hard right?" Bloom asked.

"Well..." Tecna sat down in her seat, "Timmy's changed a bit. He bottles up all his feeling inside him, and I'm worried one of these days he'll..."

"Ah, we see," Musa sat by Tecna. "But he did take it hard right?"

"Yeah I guess," Tecna stared out the window into the endless darkness.

The winx stared at her in curiosity. Tecna had really changed for them.

"You can live without him for a little longer," Stella said.

"You seen Timmy, caught up, and you know he's okay," Layla said.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

They landed an hour later since the squad was one of the fastest out there.

Tecna stepped out onto the Alfea grounds.

"Tecna you look pale," Stella said. "Like you haven't gotten sun in a very long time."

Tecna looked at herself, in the sun she did look much paler than usual.

"Don't worry, a trip to the tanning salon will help," Bloom said.

"I can't do that Bloom, remember my skin burns really easily," Tecna frowned. **(1)**

"Oh yeah," Bloom frowned.

Suddenly Mrs. Faragonda came out of Alfea.

"Oh Tecna it's so good to see your safe and sound."

"Thank you," Tecna replied. "It was quite a journey."

Mrs. Griselda popped out of the school. And I'm sure you can quickly catch up on all the work you missed."

"I will," Tecna sighed; she then turned to Mrs. Faragonda. "While on the Omega Dimension I saved Timmy from a certain death and earned a new transformation."

"Hmmm... Tecna and girls please come into my office. I think I know what you just earned."

They followed Mrs. F into her office and stood around her desk.

"Tecna I want you to transform," she said. She nodded and did so, and back into her new fairy form she was.

"Just as I thought," Faragonda came over to Tecna. "It's pretty simple; you've earned your Lovix." **(2)**

"Lovix?" the girls gasped.

"Yes, you earned this by saving Timmy without using magic. That's how you earn your Lovix, by saving your boyfriend without magic," Faragonda said. "A rare find, hard to find a Lovix fairy nowadays."

"So can you tell me any new spells or powers I have?" Tecna asked; she needed lots of answers.

"Well first, your wings are made completely out of fairy dust. Which means when fairydust falls off your wings, it will heal someone," Faragonda started. "You can fly way longer distances, and put up stronger shields. Now there's a problem, no one at Alfea has ever earned their Lovix before. So you'll how to try your best to do. And I know you will."

Tecna gleamed; she was the first one ever at Alfea to earn her Lovix, she was proud.

"This sounds easy to earn. But why did you say a rare find?" Bloom asked.

"There's two reason's, Lovix will only last for a little while," Faragonda replied.

"Oh," Tecna frowned.

"And what's the other reason?" Layla asked.

"Do you think you girls can handle it," Faragonda asked.

The girls all nodded.

"Okay," Mrs. Faragonda sighed. "Tecna, Lovix is a very power magic source. And when there's power, there are people after it. "

**Yes, Tecna mentioned this in Season 2 (Off the dreaded 4Kids version) when the winx were on their team building vacation and Tecna wouldn't get into a bathing suit or lay out in the sun. (Instead she sat under a shaded umbrella) All because her skin burnt too easily.**

**I know they used this in Season 4, but this was for a winter based believix booster and I think it goes better with my idea of it. So deal with it.**

**One last note, it may seem Tecna is in danger again, but I will leave that for the sequel. YES, I'm doing a sequel ^.^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lovix Hunters...it sounds like season 4! :D**

**Oh, and I'm using the Fairy Hunters from Season 4 too, just switching fairy to Lovix because they were what I pictured of them.**

**Note, I do not own the hunters really...**

Chapter 22: The Lovix Hunters

Faragonda created an orb of magic and displayed a picture of the hunters. "They are Ogron, Duman, Anagan, and Gantlos."

The girls stared curiously at them.

"Ogron is the one there with the red hair," Faragonda pointed, "He is very good at absorbing and deflecting Lovix magic. Duman is the one with the purple hair. He is the one with shape shifting powers."

"So you mean he can transform into anything?" Stella asked.

"Anything," Faragonda frowned.

Faragonda pointed back at the picture. "The one with the dark brown hair is Anagan, he possesses super speed. Finally the one with the blonde hair and the hat is Gantlos and he can create shock waves."

"Can we defeat them?" Tecna asked.

"You can't Tecna; they are immune to Lovix magic. But they are easier to defeat with Enchantix, but still hard to beat."

"I want this Lovix gone," Tecna said angrily. "I don't want to be in any danger and with no way to stop them."

"It's not like that, it will wear off eventually. Not when you want it to," Mrs. Faragonda explained. "But I've got good news, the Lovix Hunters haven't been heard of for a long time. I think they may be gone."

"Well that's good," Tecna sighed. "How long will it take for the Lovix to go away?"

"Anytime or even never," Faragonda got up and peered out the window, "Go to your dorms girls. I need to make a certain call."

The Winx nodded and left her dorm, but none were sure who Faragonda was calling.

xxxxXxxxXxxx

Tecna sat at her computer desk, "I didn't think it was possible. Another enemy? Come on..."

"Listen to what Mrs. F said, the Lovix Hunters disappeared," Stella said, she and the rest of the Winx were sitting in Tecna's and Musa's dorm.

Tecna spun around in her chair, "Maybe you're right. But what If they show up? What if..."

"Everything will be fine. We'll all be on the lookout for anything suspicious..." Bloom said.

"You guys are the best," Tecna said as they all gathered in a group hug.

"Hey, are you coming to the big dance on Friday?" Stella asked.

"What dance?" Tecna replied.

"You know, you get to invite friends from schools outside of Magix," Bloom smiled.

"But that means we only have a week to get dresses!" Stella gasped.

"Yo Stella, chill." Musa said.

"If Timmy's back by then..." Tecna frowned.

"It's in a week... he'll be back by then," Layla said.

"Let's hope you're right..." Tecna mumbled.

It was the Friday of the dance. Tecna and the Winx we're all dressed up and ready for a romantic night with their boyfriends. They all walked towards their cafeteria which they hoped would be magically transformed into some sort of ballroom.

Tecna wouldn't have gone if she didn't receive the call from Timmy a few nights sooner saying he was back at Redfountain and was working hard on catching up on his work and she wouldn't see him until tonight. And it was finally that night.

They stepped into their cafeteria to find it was magically transformed into a real ballroom.

"Faragonda really outdid herself this time," Musa said as they all peered around.

"I don't even know half these people..." Layla said.

Suddenly the six girls saw the specialists approaching, in formal suits.

"Well don't you guys look nice," Stella said as she went to embrace Brandon.

Tecna frowned again because Timmy wasn't seen. The Specialists turned to Tecna.

"Where is he?" Tecna asked.

They all smiled and looked at each other.

"Okay...what am I missing?" Tecna asked.

"Oh nothing," Brandon laughed.

"He's around here somewhere," Sky smiled.

Suddenly someone caught Tecna's eye. She ran into the crowd to find in shock who it was. "Eve!? Is that really you?"

She spun around, "Tecna there you are! I've been looking all over for you...!"

"What are you doing here...?" Tecna asked.

"No time for questions, my dates here," Eve jumped up and down and dashed into the crowd.

"Wait who!?" Tecna called out after her but she soon disappeared into the crowds. "What is going on here...?" She walked back over to where her friends were. "Okay, you guys are up to something."

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Bloom giggled.

"You'll find out soon enough," Riven pointed behind her.

"What are you guys talking about?" someone said behind her.

"Timmy!" Tecna spun around. Timmy picked her up and twirled her around.

"I told you I would make it," he smiled.

Tecna and Timmy went up into a kiss but someone soon interrupted.

"Tecna there you are! Oh hey Timmy," Eve smiled. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Hey no problem," Timmy smiled.

"Okay Tecna, there is someone I want you to meet," Eve giggled and pulled over her date. "Tecna, Timmy, this is Keith."

**Okay, sorry for shortness and quickness in story. I'm trying to hurry to the end so I can start on sequel. :) If you hit author on alert on me you'll know when the sequels up ASAP.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the news tecnawinx (:**

Chapter 23: His Love Shown At Fullest

"Uhhhh, hey," Keith smiled grimly. Tecna and Timmy both hated Keith's guts still, and Keith knew it.

"Isn't he just the greatest!?"Eve blushed and turned the opposite direction for just a minute.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Tecna tried to say in her happiest tone, she gave him the death glare.

"Hey Eve let's go get some punch!" he grabbed her hand and ran; "I know when I'm not wanted."

"What's gotten into him?" Eve asked.

"I think it's better if you didn't know," Tecna said.

"I think he's learned an important lesson," Timmy chuckled.

"At least we won't have to worry about that happening again," Tecna leaned her head on Timmy's shoulder.

"Well there is one thing we need to worry about...and that's what we need to talk about," Timmy frowned and brought Tecna to sit down.

"What's wrong?" Tecna asked as she sat down.

"It's about when Faragonda called me," Timmy bit his lip.

_That's who Ms.F called_, Tecna thought silently to herself.

"It's about the hunters. They've escaped."

"What do you mean set free!" Tecna panicked.

"They were sent to freeze for eternity on the Omega Dimension. Which you know has been...melting," Timmy replied.

Tecna's eyes widened, "Oh no..."

"Tecna you know I won't let anything hurt you ever."

"Yeah but...they are so powerful. Even I can't defeat them Timmy. This is going to be hard not to think about."

Timmy kissed her passionately, "Maybe this will take your mind of things," and he slipped something onto her lap.

Tecna looked down and gasped, forgetting all her worries. On her lap was an engagement ring. "Timmy! I can't believe it!" Tecna began to cry.

Timmy leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I can't let that go. Tecna will you marry me?"

Tecna couldn't help but smile, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

He picked her up and they twirled around a couple times.

"Go Timmy!" Brandon cheered. They froze and seen their friends cheering for them.

"You mean you guys were in on this?" Tecna blushed.

"Well yeah," Musa hugged her, "And congrats."

"This is going to be a lot of work," Tecna said.

"Leave it to be darling," Stella smiled. "I'll do all the planning."

"If you say yes you'll regret it," Musa laughed.

Stella shot her a glare, "You won't regret a thing."

"Fine...Stella you can plan everything," Tecna replied.

Stella squealed, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"She squeezed Tecna tightly.

Suddenly a slow song sang through the speakers. "Well? Aren't you two going to have your dance?" Musa winked.

"I don't see why not," Timmy grabbed her hand and brought her into the middle of the room. They both gazed into each other eyes while they swayed back and forth.

Tecna gazed at Eve and Keith slow dancing on the floor. Her closest friend and her farthest enemy, hand in hand, in a relationship.

"Do you ever think I should tell Eve the truth about who Keith is?" Tecna asked Timmy.

"No. Look how happy you've made her," Timmy replied.

"I guess," Tecna smiled. She leaned her head on Timmy's shoulder. Life felt so happy right now.

Love was more than what it ever meant before. Tecna realised love could be strong enough to survive from the realm of Magix all the way to the Omega dimension. They proved their love could survive no matter how far they were. It really was love across the realms.

**Well that's the end of this tale. Now for a short epilogue with the Lovix Hunters.**


	24. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_Meanwhile..._

_Ogron was sent a jolt of pain. He collapsed to the ground._

"_Ogron what's wrong?" Duman helped him up._

"_A fairy," Ogron growled. "A Lovix fairy." His dark piercing eyes glimmered a bit._

"_Just what we need," Gantlos smirked._

"_One more and we'll have enough power to take over this universe once again," Anagan laughed evilly._

"_Magix," Ogron hissed. "Tecna's there." He could sense exactly where a Lovix fairy was and everything about her._

"_She's getting married soon," Ogron growled and shot a burst of energy at a nearby wall. He blew a hole clear through it._

" _Are you okay?" Anagan asked._

"_I feel her love affection....for Timmy," Ogron hissed. "I hate love."_

"_We can handle that. It'll be a snap," Human replied._

"_Good. Now let's just send her a little taste of what's to come," Ogron smiled wickedly. Soon the others nodded and did the same._

_They each shot a ball of energy into a portal._

__

_Tecna and Timmy sat outside under the millions of stars out that night._

"_What I nice night it is tonight," Timmy sighed._

"_Sure is..." Tecna gazed up. Suddenly four of the stars seemed to be getting closer._

"_Uhh Timmy, do those stars seem to be getting closer?"_

"_Yeah... but those don't look like stars," Timmy replied._

"_Then what are they..." Tecna's eyes narrowed on them._

_Suddenly they zoomed toward Tecna._

"_Oh no!" Tecna gasped as they hit her._

_The impact sent a shockwave out. Shattering the glass windows at Alfea and demolishing nearby trees. The ground shook madly. Timmy was sent skidding backwards into a nearby wall. When everything stopped Timmy quickly gathered himself and ran to Tecna._

_Meanwhile everyone in Alfea ran outside to see what happened. _

"_What in Magix?" Musa coughed and tried to look through some of the smoke._

"_Where's Timmy and Tecna?" Helia asked. "They were out here!"_

_Suddenly they heard Timmy's familiar voice,_

"_Somebody help!"_

**I know, this is maybe one of the most intense ending to a story, EVER...!**

**Well what did you think?**

**So the next story will begin where this one left off.**


End file.
